My Little Big Brother?
by Wish He Was Mine
Summary: COMPLETE!Inuyasha is mostly alone until an interesting surprise is dropped in his lap. Thoughts of Kagome promp him to help... But will he be able to do it alone and keep his temper in check?
1. Prologue

Warning: I have changed history a bit to suit my own needs since I have no clue as to what Inuyasha's past is actually like. There are also no concrete pairings involved in this particular story, it is not meant to revolve around that type of thing.

A/N: This is the first actual story that has been completed; I will try my best to post semi-regularly once or twice a week. It is a short story, seven chapters plus prologue (this chapter) and an epilogue. Please read & review! Hope you enjoy!

My Little Big Brother?

Preliminary Chapter 

He moved swiftly through the trees, visible only as a large silver and red blur. It was a beautiful bright summer day as he made his way through the green trees, springing off branches for long leaps through the sky. Landing on a thick branch that barely even moved he listened to the forest, grinning when he heard the tell tale sound of water over rocks. If it was the right river then he was already more than halfway to the slayers village.

With a strong leap he ricocheted off the top of a springy young tree to land right in front of the water. Gathering the water in clawed hands he took a drink before running his fingers through his hair to untangle it from the wild run. Sitting back on his haunches he fingered the beads of the subduing necklace sadly, they gave him the real proof that Kagome was gone for good. They had all said their goodbyes incase she was sent back, but somehow it hadn't sunk in until he'd tried to take the beads off and they slipped right over. It was that moment when Shippo and Sango burst into tears; even the monk had looked upset, his normally calm façade gone as he held Sango. The sight of those beads and fangs hanging from his clawed fingers had finalized it all for them; Kagome was really gone.

He remembered saying "No." and denying it all before pulling the necklace back on and racing off to level a good section of his forest with his claws. He had felt so empty then, but now it was becoming easier to take the loneliness. After all it didn't take that much effort to go visit them.

A breeze blew past him as he reminisced, carrying with it the scent of his half-brother and his dragons. He also caught the girl's as well but not the toad. Not even two minutes later he could hear the dragon's twin roars and the little girl's shouts for him.

He took up a defensive crouch as they landed on the other side of the river. He could smell his brother but the demon was nowhere in sight as the little girl awkwardly dismounted the large dragons, he could see and smell the girls tears, "Rin needs Inuyasha's help!"

"Where's Sesshomaru?" He jerked back as the girl burst into fresh tears.

"That's why Rin needs Inuyasha! An evil lady hurt Lord Sesshomaru." The girl stepped aside, allowing him to see why her dismount had been so awkward.

Standing there wrapped in his own much-too-large Kimono and that weird fluffy boa thing was Sesshomaru, only he seemed to be about five years old.

Inuyasha took a good look before falling over laughing, positively rolling on the ground when Sesshomaru squeaked and hid behind Rin again.

To be continued.

A/N: Feel free to point out mistakes and tell me how you think I may be able to improve upon it. I know Rin's way of speaking is altered, I watch the American dub and I know she doesn't speak like this but I have an explanation that comes into play later in the story. Flames will be fed to the shadows after being laughed at if they show stupidity.

Wish He Was Mine


	2. Chapter I

Recap of Prologue

"Where's Sesshomaru?" He jerked back as the girl burst into fresh tears.

"That's why Rin needs Inuyasha! An evil lady hurt Lord Sesshomaru." The girl stepped aside, allowing him to see why her dismount had been so awkward.

Standing there wrapped in his own much-too-large Kimono and that weird fluffy boa thing was Sesshomaru, only he seemed to be about five years old.

Inuyasha took a good look before falling over laughing, positively rolling on the ground when Sesshomaru squeaked and hid behind Rin again.

Chapter 1 

After calming down he leapt quickly across the river to sniff and confirm that it was Sesshomaru, easily dodging the small claws as his half-brother growled and swiped. "You little idiot smell me, I'm family." He held out his hand like you would with any common dog, grunting when the dog demon did and stopped growling.

He turned to Rin, "How did this happen?"

The little girl glanced to her now child protector as he circled Inuyasha, "Rin is not sure, Lord Sesshomaru went to visit a lady in the mountains. Rin followed when Rin got bored and found Lord Sesshomaru sitting with his clothes when Rin went looking."

He though for a moment, ears twitching as he came to the conclusion that his older half-brother had had a nasty encounter with a witch. "He isn't speaking and he didn't recognize me. Did he know it was you?"

She shook her head, "Not until my Lord smelled Rin. Rin didn't know where to go since Jaken was gone. Then Rin remembered Inuyasha and Kagome and Shippo and Sango and Miroku and Kohaku, so Rin told Ah-Un to find Inuyasha." The little girl yawned, he could see how tired she was and it was getting close to sundown. As much as he disliked his half-brother, Kagome would want him to help.

"Come on kid." He turned away and began walking to a nearby clearing. Glancing back to see if they were following he let out a sharp bark of laughter. They were following with the girl leading the dragons by its reigns and his half-brother clutching tightly to the back of the girl's dress. He found it extremely amusing how small and innocent Sesshomaru seemed, the normally proud and regal dog demon reduced to holding a little girls dress for comfort.

After reaching the clearing he told them to stay put and raced off to find wood for a fire. He didn't need it and usually slept in the trees but he didn't want to deal with sick kids on top of his current problem. Soon he had a good fire going and turned to the girl, she was petting the dragon's twin heads and thanking them, Sesshomaru still attached to her dress. "Have you eaten?"

"Rin has eaten some of the food Lord Sesshomaru left, but could not get my Lord to eat it."

"You still hungry?" She looked up from Sesshomaru, worriedly glancing back at him as she shook her head no. "What about his swords and clothes?"

She pointed to the dragons, "Rin could only get one sword and the clothes, Lord Sesshomaru told Rin to never touch the other one." Crouching down by the stuff he pawed through it, finding Sesshomaru's clothes and armor along with the Tensaiga. He experimentally lifted the armor, it was way too heavy for that little girl to have moved alone; she must have used the dragon. Picking up the sword he stuck it in his sash behind his own to keep it safe.

After putting the clothes back into the bag he reached into one of his large sleeves and pulled out some leftover fish from his lunch. "Hey kid, bring him here" Rin walked over, followed closely by his half-brother. He held out the fish to him, growling when the dog demon turned up his nose. "Well what the hell do you eat anyways?" He sat back on his haunches and tore into the fish himself as he glared at the haughty little demon.

Rin walked up to him cautiously, the way he was sitting put them on equal levels. She threw her arms around his neck, surprising him. "Thank you so much Inuyasha for helping Rin, Rin was so scared."

"O-Okay kid, you're welcome. Go lie down and get some sleep, we're leaving in the morning."

She let go of him sniffling and wiping her eyes on her sleeves. "To where?"

"Sango and Miroku's."

Brightening she clapped her hands, "Will Kohaku be there?"

"Yeah, now go to sleep." Rin skipped away to lie against the dragons as Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru.

"Come on, we are going to get something for you to eat." He rolled his eyes as tiny claws latched onto his sleeve. He looked down at his miniaturized half-brother with a snort, "I think you're more annoying like this." He pulled the kid along by his own sleeve, "Come on." His brother whined at him as they moved away from camp. "Look, either you learn to speak or you find some other way to tell me what you want. I never learned the dog demon language." The large eyes just blinked at him before Sesshomaru whined again and tugged him back towards camp. "Look ya little brat, aren't you hungry?" He picked the demon up and settled him on his back, making sure that he was holding on before moving silently and listening for game.

He felt his half-brother move up his back, his tiny claws pricking his skin and grabbing his hair. Before he could ask, his question was answered as little hands grabbed onto his left ear. He tried flicking it out of the way but it was held too tightly. Then to his ultimate displeasure he could feel warm air blowing past it right before sharp teeth dug into his soft ear. "Ow! You little brat, stop that!" He knocked the demon on his head and he whined again, removing his teeth before licking the small wounds while making apologetic sounds. "Yeah, yeah, just shut up now."

Even with the demon child on his ear he managed to find a hare. With a quick pounce and jerk of his hands the hare was dead before it knew what hit it. Figuring that Rin wouldn't want to see it if his hunch was right he settled down where they were and pulled Sesshomaru off his head. He held it out but the kid just whined and looked between it and Inuyasha. "Suppose I have to cut it up for you too?" He grumbled as he cleaned the hare and cut the meat into strips before handing it off, watching with mild disgust as they were devoured. When it was all gone he cleaned him up as the pup yawned. He tried setting him on his back, only to peel him off when Sesshomaru headed for his ears, so he settled for carrying him.

They got back and he put more wood on the fire after setting Sesshomaru down next to a sleeping Rin. "Go to sleep." He jumped high up into a tree, settling on a wide branch and cradling the two swords in his arms. Not five minutes later he could hear whining under the branch he was on. Cracking an eye open he looked down to find two glowing eyes peering up at him as the dog demon whined and clawed at the tree. "I thought I told you to go to sleep?" Sesshomaru just whined and looked up at him. "If you want up here you'll have to do it on your own."

Soon there was a scrabbling sound that lasted for about eight minutes then stopped, punctuated by more whining and panting. A glance down found the child whining on a branch halfway up the tall tree, he was panting and his small arms were shaking as he tried to go up further before sliding down.

Feeling a little bad about the near-to-tears demon Inuyasha jumped down to a branch near Sesshomaru's and scooped him up single handedly before returning to his own resting place. "Now sleep." He grunted in surprise when his half-brother butted his head up under his chin, making a small growl that sounded like a purr. He set his chin on the head of the small child resting on his chest with a sigh. 'This is just great; I'm stuck with a kid Sesshomaru who instead of hating me, is completely clingy. Why the fuck does this shit happen to me?' With another sigh he closed his eyes, ears twitching alertly as he attempted to get some rest and ignore the current situation. Which was hard considering his purring half-brother was snuggled into his chest.

A little after dawn he jumped down from the tree, ignoring his half-brother's whining for being woken up he set him down. "Are you hungry brat?" He grumbled when the annoying demon child turned up his nose, "Fine then ya arrogant brat, don't wander too far if ya have ta leave."

The two-headed dragon was already stirring as he woke up the little girl, "Hey kid. You still got food for breakfast?"

"Yes, Rin still has food left." She was blinking sleepily.

"Good, when you're done we'll leave."

"To Sango and Miroku and Kohaku?" He nodded absently while dealing with the remains of the fire. She ate her meal quickly, eager to be on her way to see her friend. "All done!" She looked for the half-demon and found him sitting grumpily, holding her lord away from himself with both hands. "Why is Inuyasha keeping Lord Sesshomaru away?"

He let go, grimacing when the dog-demon attached to his neck, butting at his face a little with his own before climbing up to grasp an ear in his hands. Holding on but nothing more. "That's why." He grimaced again when the girl giggled with a quiet 'oh'. Standing he grabbed the reigns for the dragon's, glaring when it tried to pull away. "Get on kid we're leaving." With a sharp tug to his shirt Sesshomaru was placed on Ah-Un by Rin, only to have the demon pup launch back onto him with speed that was incredible by human standards but only typical for demon children. He growled when the girl giggled again as the demon grabbed his ear in both hands.

"Rin thinks Lord Sesshomaru likes Inuyasha and wants to stay with him." Peeling him off once more he set Sesshomaru on the dragons with a look and growl that said, 'stay put.' Rin cuddled the upset demon and gave Inuyasha a dirty look, "Inuyasha upset Lord Sesshomaru. All my Lord wanted was to be by Inuyasha."

Cursing his soft heart and wondering when it turned that way he stopped walking to pick up the demon. "Fine. You can stay with me, but no ears. I need to hear." He settled him on his back, satisfied when his ears remained untouched and the only sign was the claws holding his kimono and the magenta striped face pressed in his hair sniffing. There was a little sigh before the movement stopped all together.

Right before lunch they reached the outskirts of the slayer village. Not even wanting to see their reaction he trudged in. Most definitely not looking foreword to the explanation and the comments that would result.

To be continued

Wish He Was Mine


	3. Chapter II

Recap of Chapter 1 

Cursing his soft heart and wondering when it turned that way he stopped walking to pick up the demon. "Fine. You can stay with me, but no ears. I need to hear." He settled him on his back, satisfied when his ears remained untouched and the only sign was the claws holding his kimono and the magenta striped face pressed in his hair sniffing. There was a little sigh before the movement stopped all together.

Right before lunch they reached the outskirts of the slayer village. Not even wanting to see their reaction he trudged in. Most definitely not looking foreword to the explanation and the comments that would result.

* * *

Chapter 2 

The guards recognized him and the gates opened for him to enter. After making sure the twin dragon heads were muzzled he had Rin get off and handed the reigns over to a boy to take it somewhere out of the way. Cursing himself for not paying attention he chased after Rin, who had spotted Kohaku and crashed into him for a hug. "Kohaku! Rin is so happy to see Kohaku!"

Laughing, the young demon slayer sat up, "Hi Rin, how did you get here?" He looked up spotting Inuyasha. "Oh, hello Inuyasha."

"Hey. Where's your sister and the monk?"

"They're training I think. I'll take you to them. Why are you taking care of Rin?" A clawed hand clapped over Rin's mouth as she was about to spill everything.

"I'll only explain it once." Taking the hint Kohaku lead the way, followed by the girl after a warning to be quiet. On his back his half-brother was shaking a little under his hair as he tried to hide, it was no wonder though. Any demon with a nose like theirs could tell this village was dangerous; demon death lingered in the air.

Soon they reached a large training field where Sango and Miroku were sparring, blade to staff. As they watched the monk knocked the sword away and used his staff to pull her close and grope her. Her eye twitched and the monk was on the ground with a bright red handprint. "Oh how you wound me dearest Sango, I was merely trying to adjust your stance." He stood holding his staff as Sango stomped over to where her sword had fallen.

"Hey, quit messin' around I need your help." Inuyasha's shout brought them over quickly.

"Hello Inuyasha, what is it that requires our help?"

Inuyasha reached behind himself and grabbed his passenger by the back of his neck and pulled him off so he could hold Sesshomaru out to them. "This." He ignored the demons whining as they looked.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sango was wide eyed as she examined the shying away child.

"Yes," He set the demon down in front of Rin, "Stay there ya brat." His ears laid back when Sesshomaru started whining softly into the girls dress.

"What's wrong with him? Is he crying?"

"He's scared 'cause he can smell the scent of dead demons here, it's not exactly something that would make him feel safe."

"How did he get to be in this state and in your care?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms in his wide sleeves, "I think he had a run in with a witch, the girl brought him to me yesterday on my way here."

Rin was holding the little demon but he still wouldn't quiet, "Jaken was not with Rin, but Rin remembered Inuyasha. So Rin told Ah-Un to take Rin and her Lord to Inuyasha."

"Very wise thing to do Lady Rin. Kohaku perhaps you should take Lady Rin and Lord Sesshomaru for lunch while we discuss what to do?"

"Sure Miroku, come on Rin." Rin tried to leave but strong hands held her in place.

"My Lord does not wish for Rin to leave?" Sesshomaru whined and looked up at Inuyasha with pleading eyes.

"Fine brat, just let the girl go." He growled as the kid jumped onto him and climbed for his ear, once again holding onto it. He tried pulling him down to rest on his back but he would immediately start trembling, so he left him on his ear. "Don't you dare say a thing monk."

"Why Inuyasha what would I have to say about Sesshomaru having an obsession with your ears that rivals…" Miroku trailed off when Sango casually elbowed him.

"Kaede could help you better than we could."

"Feh. I know that, I was already on my way here so I thought the monk might have some ideas in his lecherous head." Just as he finished speaking said monk was knocked out by the butt of Sango's sword for groping. Looking down on the unconscious monk he felt a prick on his ear from the pup's claw and growled. "You stupid brat." He knocked the demon in the head with his knuckles before pulling him off to stand on the ground.

"Inuyasha! I don't care who he is, you shouldn't hit him like that! Sango reached for him only to pull back to avoid his claws.

"Feh. Leave the asshole alone, he won't let anyone near him."

"What about you and Rin?"

He looked at her like she was an idiot, "I smell like family and her scent is probably on his clothes." He looked down in disgust when Sesshomaru hugged him around his leg. "This is disgusting, I wish I knew where that stupid toad was so I could get rid of him." Sesshomaru frowned showing the tips of his fangs and he whined apologetically.

"He does not speak?" Miroku was awake with only a minor bump to show for his actions.

"He _is_ speaking pervert. It's dog demon." His ears laid back of their own accord to block out the whining noises from the back of Sesshomaru's throat.

"So you can understand him?"

"No, I only understand the general tone. He knows it instinctively, I had to learn." He closed his eyes and turned up his nose to the side, clearly ending that conversation. "Are you going to help me get rid of the bastard or not?"

Sango eyed him suspiciously, "_Why_ are you helping him anyways?" She almost immediately regretted the question when Inuyasha's ears drooped.

"Kagome would want me to…" Things were quiet between them for a brief moment until he shook his head a little and rapped Sesshomaru's lightly with his knuckle, "Quit apologizing, your whining's hurting my ears." The noise stopped after one more little sound and he was silent as he watched the two humans with big golden eyes.

"Amazing how innocent he looks." Miroku reached out only to have his hand snapped at by sharp fangs. "Never mind."

"A demon's a demon, this _is_ Sesshomaru monk, Inuyasha just explained that he won't let anyone unfamiliar to him close."

"Ah, I see. I do not believe that I can offer any assistance, surely Lady Kaede would know more about this. Will you be staying with us for the night?" He gestured for them to begin walking and they went down the main street towards the hut where Kohaku should be feeding Rin.

"I was going to, but I need to get back and it's going to take longer with the brats." He was walking with no obvious trouble from the demon attached to his leg. "I need to get him some clothes, don't need the little jerk freezing." He gestured to the bare foot and oddly covered demon attached to his leg.

"What is that furry thing?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Damned if I know." He jerked a little and all their eyes widened when the 'furry thing' revealed it self to be a tail of some sort by sluggishly unwinding from Sesshomaru and wrapping around Inuyasha's waist.

Though his face remained unusually passive for a child his eyes lit up in amusement and his little fingers played with the sash that was barely helping to keep him covered.

"Apparently at this age even Sesshomaru has a sense of humor." Miroku spoke with hardly concealed amusement as Sango excused herself to find clothes for the demon.

"Look I can take you hanging on my leg, but get this off my waist and cover yourself with it." He plucked a little at the fur until it moved back around Sesshomaru, he looked vaguely disturbed as it slid off of him, but it was covered with a quick, "Feh" before he turned his attention back to Miroku. "You wouldn't get hit if you didn't grope her."

"It was worth the pain." Inuyasha snorted.

"She allowing you to court her yet?"

"No." He spoke it sadly then grinned lecherously, "She does not hit me nearly so hard now that I have stopped paying attention to other women though." He sounded oddly proud until a sword butt came crashing down and he crumpled unconscious once more, revealing a fuming Sango with her sword in one hand and a bundle of clothes in the other.

"Perverted monk. Here Inuyasha, I think these will fit him; I managed to find some that are like his normal clothes. Does he need shoes?"

"No. How much for those?" He reached into one of his sleeves but Sango's hand stopped him.

"It's okay Inuyasha I don't mind, just come back to visit again when you can stay for a while. We do miss you when you don't come by." She handed the clothes to him, and not being one prone to affection she gave him a slightly awkward but sincere hug.

"Feh, where can the little brat dress?" Undeterred by his usual way to get rid of embarrassment Sango directed him to her hut.

"Hi Inuyasha! Hi Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin was grinning up at them with rice on her face from there meal. "Is Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru going to eat with Rin and Kohaku?"

"No. I'm just gonna get him dressed then we're going to leave."

"But Rin wants to visit with Kohaku more!" She scrubbed her face on her sleeve, ridding it of the rice grains.

Sango stepped in, catching the last bit. "Inuyasha, she is welcome to stay with us while you deal with this problem." Intent golden eyes had darted around as Sesshomaru followed the conversation. He began whining and shaking his head no, tugging on the red material he was attached to.

"I'm not listening to the brat whine because she aint there. She's going." He walked over to the door of the smaller room in the hut and pushed Sesshomaru through with the clothes, "Get dressed brat." He crossed his arms and settled on the floor by the door.

His ears laid back when a small yip came from the other room and growled. "What is it now?" Another yip and he stood up with a scowl and went in there with the demon child. Scuffling noses and a few growls later they were back out again with Sesshomaru dressed in a much smaller, coarser, solid forest green, version of his clothes clutching his bunched up 'tail'. Inuyasha scowled, haphazardly folding the silky kimono and sash before shoving them into his sleeve.

"Do you want lunch Inuyasha?" Sango held out a bowl and chopsticks to him, he accepted it grumbling and sitting on the floor as he addressed Rin.

"If ya wanna play go do it, we're leavin' soon as I'm done."

"Oh, we better hurry Rin. I hear Inuyasha doesn't chew." Rin giggled as she and Kohaku ran away from the lunging half-demon and out past the reed mat over the door. Sango smiled as she watched them run out and down the busy street.

"It's nice to see him happy again."

"He still have nightmares?"

"Not so much anymore, worried Inuyasha?" She smiled as he 'fehed' and returned to his food. She looked at his half-brother who was standing close to him, still holding his 'tail'. "What about food for him? Is he hungry?"

"Ask him yourself."

"Uh, okay." She crouched down in front of them, keeping her distance from his attack range. "Sesshomaru?" The big golden eyes turned to her. "Are you hungry?" She used the voice one would with a slow child.

"Just cause he doesn't speak don't mean he don't understand, demons are smarter than human kids." He didn't look up or pause in his eating while he made his arrogant statement.

Sesshomaru's mouth opened to reveal his little fangs as he nodded in answer to her question and ran his tongue along a sharp canine.

"He's not a human eater is he?"

"That asshole? He was too stuck up to even get near them let alone eat them. Never really asked ya know, but he ate a rabbit last night. I'll take him out when we leave and feed him." He growled and pushed Sesshomaru away roughly when the little demon licked his cheek, sending the pup tumbling to the floor. The child looked hurt as he crawled away to sit in the corner, he whimpered softly to himself and hid his face in his 'tail'.

"Inuyasha! I think you hurt him."

"He's fine."

"No he's not, look at him!" The little demon was almost hidden by the fur and he was making small noises.

Inuyasha stood, tossing his bowl down onto the floor with the children's, "Look, I really don't give a shit! I am doing more for that bastard by taking him around than he ever did for me. That jerk is the one who tried to kill me, why should I even be nice to the little fucker?" He went out the door and jumped up to the roof and lied back to look at the sky. His ears twitched and swiveled as he listened to Sango talk to his half-brother inside. He heard his half-brother's growl then a sharp hiss of pain, soon the coppery smell of blood reached his nose. A few minutes later Sango stomped out with her hand bandaged and Inuyasha snickered. "Bastard got you huh?" She didn't acknowledge him, just stomped off to most likely take her frustrations out on an unlucky monk.

He jumped down from the roof, landing in a crouch. After a quick look around to make sure he wasn't being watched he entered the hut and stood over the crying demon pup. "Quit crying kid, we need to go." When Sesshomaru didn't move he reached down to haul him up by his arm, but something stopped him. He realized something as he looked down on him, that position was familiar. He used to sit just like that when he was little and other children would pick on him. An old forgotten memory found its way to the surface in his mind.

-Flashback-

The other children of the demon nobles had been teasing him; they were there because there was a conference about a rouge former demon lord. He had just wanted to play with them and they had teased and thrown rocks at him. His right ear bore a cut from a sharp rock and he had little bruises everywhere that were taking longer to heal because of his young age, he was only five at the time. Just about the same age Sesshomaru seemed now.

He had run away from the demon children and into his own room, crouching in the corner then pulling his knees up to cry into them. He remembered how he reached up with the irrationality of a child and began tugging on his ears, trying to get rid of what showed he was a half-breed, when another pair of clawed hands pulled his away. He whimpered when they gently rubbed his ears and looked up to meet his brother's golden eyes with his own teary ones.

"S- Sess?" His brother's hands withdrew from his ears and he looked down at him.

"Inuyasha, father requested you stay with the other children." He was only a few years older then himself but he behaved like a proper son of a lord.

He put his face back in his knees, the tears running down. "I-I tried Sess, b-but they th-threw rocks at me and pulled on m-my e-ears." His brother had gathered him into hug then and was rocking him gently while he cried into his shirt. He felt his brother's tongue gently soothing the cut on his ear and helping it to heal while he let the tears run their course. He had sat there rocking him until the tears had dried, on his face as well as his brother's clothes.

"Come, we should do as father says." Sesshomaru had picked him up as he stood, he remembered clutching his clothes and hiding his face in Sesshomaru's fur.

"But Sess-" He didn't want them to pull on his ears again.

"I will protect you from them."

He remembered looking up to meet his brother's caring eyes then reaching up to touch one of the magenta stripes that marked him as nobility and full demon. "Promise?"

"Yes." He laid his head back down on his chest.

"Forever?" It was an innocent question.

"Forever and always little brother…"

-End Flashback-

Inuyasha sat on his haunches to regard his half-brother. It had been a lie, he had promised to protect him. Then their father had died protecting him and mother, and Sesshomaru shunned him.

His brother had cared for him at one time; he wouldn't treat Sesshomaru like Sesshomaru had treated him after their father died. No, he would be better.

He reached down and pulled Sesshomaru to his chest just like the demon had for him then. He hugged the demon child close and rested his chin on the silver hair and whispered without knowing, "I _will_ be better."

To be continued

* * *

Review Responses

**cLuMzYaZnGrL106:** Thanks for all the exclamation points!!! Yeah hurry up and get off your butt and write for them, I'm waiting…. Thanks for the review!

**DaniLuvsPyro(anon):** Thanks for telling me about the way Rin speaks, I had an idea that is what she speaks like originally but didn't know for sure. Glad you like it, thanks for the review!

**Eboni:** See he is speaking, in his own way. It's right up there. Thanks for the review!

**Elantis Seasali:** Glad you like it, I tried to make him cute so I could be as opposite his normal self as possible. Thanks for the encouragement and review!

**insanechildfanfic:** Ah, short but gratifying nonetheless. Thanks for the review!

**Lavender Valentine:** Glad you think it's cute. points to chibi Sesshomaru being huggled by Lavender Um… I kinda need him for the story. Thanks for the review!

**Sesshy81:** The sound of virtual laughter, sighs gotta love it. Like I said in my a/n before, this story is already completed, I am posting after I've had time to do some editing. Your questions will be answered in future chapters. Thanks for the review!

**Shadow Dragon59:** He's supposed to be cute… I think. Laughs nervously Glad to know you like it, I really don't know how it ended it up being humorous since I can almost never pull it off when I actually try. sigh Maybe my mind just doesn't like me… Anyways thanks for the review!

**Shinna:** Another short yet sweet review. Thanks!

**The Bloody Queen of Hearts:** Glad you like it, here's the update. Thanks for the review!

**Thornwitch(anon):** Don't worry Sesshomaru is stuck like that for at least a little longer. Thanks for the review! 

**Vulcana(anon):** Glad you liked it, hope it meets your expectations! Thanks for the review!

* * *

A/N: Sheesh, okay that's all done. Hope you liked this chapter too, and reviews would be appreciated. BTW I call this story my Fun with flashbacks one, -- you'll see why...

Wish He Was Mine


	4. Chapter III

Recap of Chapter 2 

Inuyasha sat on his haunches to regard his half-brother. It had been a lie, he had promised to protect him. Then their father had died protecting him and mother, and Sesshomaru shunned him.

His brother had cared for him at one time; he wouldn't treat Sesshomaru like Sesshomaru had treated him after their father died. No, he would be better.

He reached down and pulled Sesshomaru to his chest just like the demon had for him then. He hugged the demon child close and rested his chin on the silver hair and whispered without knowing, "I **will** be better."

* * *

Chapter 3 

They left the village soon after he had calmed the demon pup down. His friends had seen them off with a few supplies for the couple day trip. Rin giving Kohaku a tearful hug and a promise that she would visit again. Rin was riding the twin headed dragons and Sesshomaru was walking alongside his half-brother, reaching up to hold onto his over-shirt. It was beginning to get awkward with him like that so Inuyasha hauled him up to sit on his back.

"Hold on, if you fall it's your own fault." Claws dug into his clothes as he spun around to regard the dragon, halting their progress. "Hey kid, that thing will follow me right?"

"Ah-Un? Rin will tell him to follow Inuyasha, Inuyasha wants Ah-Un to fly?"

"Yeah." The half-demon leaped into the trees and the dragon took to the air with twin roars to follow as he moved along.

The wind whipped through his hair as he bounded along the branches, he took a large leap into the air, almost missing his landing when he heard laughter. He paused and reached back to pull his half-brother out in front of him, his hair was tangled and he was grinning; showing his sharp teeth.

"Was that you?" Sesshomaru nodded and pulled a little at the 'tail' that was wrapped around his waist instead of over his shoulder.

He snorted, "Who knew you could even laugh?" He grunted a little in surprise when the dragons came down in front of him and the little girl watched him shyly, opening and closing her mouth as she tried to speak. "Spit it out kid."

"Rin wants to jump with Inuyasha!" She gave him puppy eyes as he resettled Sesshomaru.

"I guess. Land." His ears went back as she squealed and asked the dragon to land. "You can't scream."

"Rin won't scream." She jumped up and down as she waited for him to exit the tree, when he landed in a crouch in front of her she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you Inuyasha!"

"Yeah, Yeah." He pulled Sesshomaru down and set him next to the girl. "Can you hold on to her brat?" Rin giggled as Sesshomaru's fur wrapped around her waist and she moved closer to him so he could get a hold on her dress just in case. "Good, climb on."

He turned his back to them and then they were off. He was happy when the kid didn't scream, though the occasional laugh reached him when he took the particularly high leaps off the trees. It was weird for him; he had forgotten how much he missed doing this for someone. Sure he used to complain, but it had always been nice that he could inspire that kind of amazement in someone.

Inuyasha stopped on a branch, "You okay with waiting for dark to eat?"

"Rin is fine, Lord Sesshomaru says yes too."

"Good, hold on." They were off again, bouncing through the forest for hours on end with no complaints from the children. Soon it was getting dark and they were already beyond the clearing they had stayed in before, he found a new one large enough for them and began collecting wood for the fire, letting the children help. Rin giggled as Sesshomaru tickled her with his 'tail', he had become much more relaxed after the crying episode and was beginning to act like a normal child.

"Inuyasha?" He paused in his cursing at the unresponsive fire.

"What?"

"Can Rin pick flowers tomorrow?"

"No." His ears laid back when she began to tear up. "I'll take you to a whole field when we get home."

"Are there lots of colors?"

"Sure." He pulled out a little packet with food from the slayers village and tossed it to her. "Eat this, then you can go to sleep. I am gonna feed the other brat, don't move from here." He stood and walked from the clearing, the little girl's voice carrying to him as he disappeared into the trees with Sesshomaru in tow.

"Yes Lord Inuyasha. Thank you!" He rolled his eyes and picked up the demon and placed him on his back.

"Be quiet brat or you don't eat." He ignored the small yip of agreement and listened for the sound of game. He caught the scent of a small low-level demon and decided to test something. He pounced and snapped the neck of the squirrel demon then settled down in a small clearing that was within earshot of the camp. He repeated what he had done with the hare and handed one of the bloody strips to the demon.

Sesshomaru sniffed it then bit into it delicately to try the strip out before swallowing down the rest as they were handed to him. Inuyasha grabbed his wrist as he was about to wipe his face on his sleeve. "I'm not smellin' blood all night cause you want to do that, and I **don't** need the other brat getting' scared." The demon whined as Inuyasha wiped the blood away with his hand and then wiped it off on the grass. "Oh shut up and clean your claws." He grunted after the demon had finished licking his claws clean and walked away, forcing the child to run and catch up.

Back in the clearing where they had made camp Rin was already sleeping against the dragons, wrapped up tightly in a blanket. "Sleep with her and make sure she stays warm." He pushed the demon over and helped settle him under the blanket with the girl. As he turned to jump up into a suitable tree the pup whined softly. "What is it?" He grumbled when the demon child whined again and ran his clawed hand over his head in a gruff gesture of comfort. "Go to sleep."

He settled up into a tree, once again cradling the two swords and only resting his eyes, as he stayed alert to his surroundings. It was a few hours later when he smelt the rain; it only registered right before it started falling. He cursed and jumped down, pulling off his fire rat kimono he wrapped the waking children in it and bounded back up into the tree.

"Inuyasha?"

"You're gonna sleep with me so you don't get wet."

"But Ah-Un will get wet!"

"Look kid they're curling around the tree under us, they'll be fine." He maneuvered so she could see the dragons sleeping on the dry ground under them. It had also dragged the travel bags it carried over with it. By now the rain was falling heavily but they were all three protected under his kimono.

"Okay, good night!"

They settled onto his lap while he listened as best he could through the rain for threats. The red material was restricting his ears as he used it as a shield against the rain. Inuyasha picked up a faint thrumming sound and looked down, it was coming from Sesshomaru as he held onto the little girl and rested against his chest. He knew the demon child hadn't started 'purring' until he had picked them up.

He hadn't had anyone, -child or otherwise- put this much trust in him since Kagome, it was amazing to him that they could sleep so securely. The rest of the night was absolutely miserable for him, the rain running down the bark of the tree soaked his back and the kids constantly shifted in their sleep. He was grateful when the rain finally let up sometime close to dawn, the kids stopped moving and he allowed them another hour of sleep before jumping down.

He roused them none to gently and gave the girl some more of the food that had been packed, eating some himself as he cleaned up. The morning was unusually cold for the season because of last night's rainfall, Sesshomaru was fine but the little human was shivering. Taking off his fire rat once more he wrapped her up in it as they left, carrying her in his arms and his half-brother on his back while the dragon followed.

Finally tiring of dodging the mud on the ground and not being able to jump through the thick branches because they were too wet he turned to the twin heads of the dragon. "Look, I need you to fly us." He growled when they snorted and looked away.

"Ah-Un please let Inuyasha ride Ah-Un, Inuyasha is taking care of Lord Sesshomaru for us?" She pouted at the dragons and brightened instantly when they lowered their heads in agreement. "Thank you Ah-Un!" Inuyasha jumped up onto him and sat astride him, he sat Rin in front of him and Sesshomaru in front of her facing towards them. The little demon would be able to take the harsh winds better than the human child.

Inuyasha pulled them close and Rin ordered the dragon to take off with him pointing it in the right direction. At the rate the dragon flew they would be halfway there by lunch and would arrive at the village by nightfall. Rin was chattering at Sesshomaru for a long time before Inuyasha got irritated enough to ask what was going on.

"Rin is trying to teach Lord Sesshomaru how to speak Inuyasha."

"Well be quiet for a while, you can teach him when we stop for lunch." The wind whistling past his ears was already making them ache; he didn't need the endless chatter of the girl on top of it.

"Rin is sorry Inuyasha, Rin will be quiet." She hugged close to little demon, still shivering. Inuyasha pulled her back to give her his body warmth, not wanting to listen to any lectures on neglecting the child because she got sick.

"Lord Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, what now?"

"Rin is hungry, and thinks Ah-Un needs to eat too."

"What does this thing eat?"

"Ah-Un eats grass!"

"Fine. Dragon! Land in the next field where you can graze." One of the dragon's heads turned and gave him a dirty look before it snorted and moved through the sky a little faster.

"Thank you Lord Inuyasha."

"Whatever kid, don't call me that." Not long after things fell silent once more they landed in a large field of grass. He jumped down and lied back on the grass, "Get yourself some food kid." He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him. The dragons chewing and soft snorts, Rin digging through the bags. He realized he couldn't hear where Sesshomaru was and was about to look when the demon child pounced on him and knocked the air from his lungs with a loud 'whoosh'. He opened his eyes to look at the evil child and found him grinning with all his teeth showing. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Inu." It was growled out, and barely understandable but it was obviously his name, or rather a shortened version that came from the pup's mouth.

Rin squealed and tackled the other child in a hug, "Lord Sesshomaru said Inuyasha's name just like Rin was trying to teach!" Inuyasha couldn't speak, and just looked at his half-brother when he butted his head under his chin by lying down on him.

"Inu." It was a lot clearer now and more distinguishable from the growl behind it. Inuyasha sat up, sending them tumbling onto the grass.

Rin giggled, "Inuyasha looks so surprised, is Inuyasha happy?"

Sesshomaru smiled with her and latched onto his half-brother's neck, brushing his cheek against Inuyasha's. "Inu."

"Uh yeah, go play over there." He pulled the little demon off his neck, "You too, be careful with your claws she's only human." Inuyasha found himself being less guarded around them, the sooner he could get rid of them, the sooner things could get back to normal. He watched how the little demon seemed to droop and couldn't understand why. "What's wrong with you?"

Rin came over and spoke in a low conspiratorial voice, "Rin thinks Lord Sesshomaru is upset because my Lord tried so hard to say Inuyasha's name but Inuyasha didn't say anything." She was amazingly observant for a child and it threw him for a loop.

He pushed her away gently with a gruff, "Go play." And snagged the demon by his collar as he went to follow. Sesshomaru turned around with his large eyes, no longer grinning. Inuyasha pulled him closer and ran a hand through his hair, "Good, now all you need to do is learn how to tell me what you want." His fingers snagged a little as he pulled them from Sesshomaru's hair, the dog demon growled out his name again and nuzzled his face before leaving to play with Rin.

He knew it was only a matter of time before his half-brother was back to normal and he was left with nothing again. Kaede was training a new priestess so even the village wouldn't need his protection. Shippo was happy where he was with that fox family and he couldn't very well stay in the demon slayers village. Sango and Miroku were teaching them tolerance of certain demons, but that wouldn't change how they saw him. As just another demon or even worse in their eyes a half-breed, tainting human and demon blood alike.

He looked for the kids, they were sitting in the middle of a field of flowers and Rin was doing something with her hands, at the rate things were going they would be here for a little while so he settled back on the grass. The girl had been so panicked and upset when she found him he decided it wouldn't matter if they took a little longer for lunch. If the kid wasn't crying he was happy, he hated it when anyone cried, he never knew what to do.

Inuyasha heard the two creep up behind the hill he was resting on, he could barely hear his half-brother's footsteps but both of them were stifling laughter and ruining their surprise attack. He let them think they had the upper hand for a minute…

Then he pounced. Flipping back over the hill and behind them in quick blur of motion he grabbed them, being careful so he wouldn't hurt them. His ears laid back at the excited squeal from Rin and Sesshomaru's sharp yip of surprise but he grinned nonetheless. "What made you think **you** could sneak up on **me**?"

Rin tried the innocent act, "But Rin wasn't sneaking! Rin wanted to give Lord Inuyasha this!" She held up a flower wreath that was barely staying together, that was when he noticed the wreaths on both their heads. Rin's sat crookedly on her odd ponytail and Sesshomaru's hung down over his forehead, hiding the crescent moon and brushing his eyelashes as he blinked.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

"But if Lord Sesshomaru is Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha is Lord Sesshomaru's brother wouldn't that make him Lord too?"

"Things don't work that way kid. There is no way you are putting that flower mess on my head." Rin pouted and lowered her hands; which hand been inching towards his head.

"Rin usually gives them to Jaken but Jaken isn't here. Rin makes Jaken look pretty!" He pictured the squat little imp covered in flowers and looking pretty with a snort of amusement but the girl was still babbling. "Lord Sesshomaru never let Rin give him flowers before, he always told Rin to give them to Jaken."

"Where **is** the toad?"

"Rin doesn't know, Jaken was sent away." She frowned at the wreath in her hand for a moment, before jumping up and down happily. "Rin will give it to Ah and make one for Un! Want to help Lord Sesshomaru?" Her spirits didn't dampen in the slightest when her former protector shook his head and plopped down in the grass to play with his own 'tail'. She skipped off to the flowers and began weaving another wreath for the dragon's head.

Inuyasha looked at the now crouching demon, his eyes were trained on something and he wasn't moving. Only a slight shifting in position gave way to what he going to do right before he pounced and caught something between his hands. He sat and parted them a little to peer intently at what he had caught, the flowers falling more in his eyes when he bent over. Standing again he walked over in front Inuyasha, holding out his caged hands expectantly. "Inu!" Now it sounded like his name and less like a growl. It was just like he remembered Sesshomaru sounding when they were younger. They were distracted by Rin bouncing past and over to the dragons. Sesshomaru watched the girl intently, seeming to try and figure something out.

"Here Ah-Un! Rin made these," She put the two wreaths on their heads as the dragons bent them to her reach.

Sesshomaru looked at her then down at his hands before holding them up to Inuyasha again. "H-here Inu." He smiled proudly and lifted his hands up higher, "Here Inu!" Inuyasha didn't like the significance of this, it was basically the kids first catch (whatever it was) and he was giving it to him. That kind of thing was usually given to a father, though he had given his own to Sesshomaru. He was only about four and he remembered how proud he had been himself.

-Flashback-

He had been playing in the garden while one of his nannies watched. He had been chasing a ladybug for the better of an hour. His keen eyes allowing him to keep track of it as it flitted around and landed occasionally before he caught up and stirred it up again. Crouching he had followed it with his eyes as it landed on a large white flower, he stalked it from the crouch, taking a little leap foreword covered half the distance to the bug.

Readying himself he jumped onto the flower, snapping the stem as he landed on it and grabbing the bright red beetle. He could feel it crawling along the insides of his hands as he ran over to the female dog-demon that was watching him, "I caught it! Miss Yumi I caught it!"

"Good job Inuyasha, your first catch. What are you going to do with it?" Yumi had known he wanted to give it to his father; it was what his instincts told him to do. His first capture or kill was supposed to go to someone. He remembered her smiling sadly down at him, his father was once again gone to defend against those that didn't approve of the child before her.

His ears drooped and he crouched down to stare at his hands, "Daddy isn't here." He perked up and stood looking around, his ears swiveling. "I wanna give it to Sess!"

"Well, I think he is in his room." She followed as he ran off towards the castle with his hands held close to himself. He ran inside and up the stairs, only his fast reflexes saving him from crashing into his brother's door. He knocked with his clasped hands on the wood part of the door.

"Come in Inuyasha, you may remain outside Yumi."

She slid the screen aside for him, bowing from the waist at Sesshomaru. "Yes Prince Sesshomaru." She closed the door and he could hear her waiting outside.

He moved over to the balcony where his brother was sitting and looking at one of the scrolls for his studies. His brother had still been happy then, and he set the scroll down before smiling at him.

"Sess! For you." He held out his hands to him and he remembered his brother raising an eyebrow before cupping his hands in his own. He had opened his much smaller hands so the bug could crawl out into his brothers.

"Your first catch." He clasped the bug in one hand and scooted over so he could climb onto the chair with him. "You should save this for father." He remembered nuzzling his face into his older brothers just like the transformed demon had been lately.

"But I want you to have it."

"You're sure?" He nodded and his brother's free hand came up to gently scratch at one of his ears.

"Thank you." They leaned back in the chair together and he continued to scratch and rub his ear while staring at the hand that held the ladybug. "What shall we do with it little brother?"

"You should let it go. I was only playing with it." He moved his head so Sesshomaru would pay attention to the other ear, listening to his brother's thoughtful tone.

"Yes, its life is too short to stay with us." He had opened his hand, jerking it so the bug would take flight. He remembered the bug flying out a ways before it turned around to land on his brother's forehead, right within the circle of the crescent moon.

"That's good luck Sess." He grabbed his brother's hand as it went to flick the beetle away. "Don't flick it!"

"Why not?" He sounded amused as he tried futilely to see it.

"Then it becomes bad luck." He had spoken in the sure tone only a child can have as he reached up with his still semi soft pup claws and scraped the bug off. He had stood then wandered over to the balcony, which was still higher than him and leaned through the bars as best he could with his hand in front of his face. He blew on the bug, sending it flying into the air he watched it land on one of the vine flowers climbing the railing. "It wants to stay."

He went over and climbed back onto the chair with him, giggling, "I chased it for a long time, maybe it's too tired to leave." Sesshomaru had pulled him over to sit on his lap and lean against him. Hands had come up to stroke his ears while Sesshomaru's chin rested on his head. He begun growling lowly, almost a purr as they sat together watching the ladybug crawl around on the blue flower.

"Perhaps."

He remembered how he had thought that it didn't matter that their father wasn't there, he was glad he had given it to Sesshomaru. He was important to him; he was the only person besides his mother he ever let touch his ears after all.

-End Flashback-

Inuyasha came out of his momentary reminiscing and looked down at his half-brother; who was still stretched up to him. He cupped his hands over the top of his, "Open yours." He felt something flutter up and beat against his hands. He pulled away and looked inside his hands, Sesshomaru had caught a soft-white butterfly. "Good job kid."

The pup grinned and sat down in front of him, watching as he inspected the butterfly. "We should let it go, its life is too short to stay with us." He heard the echo of his brother's words in his mind even as he sat before him nodding. He opened his hands and jerked them in an all too familiar way. They both watched as it flew up and circled around them once before flying off.

Inuyasha stood and picked the pup up with a sigh, "Come on kid, we're leaving." Rin ran over at his call with a handful of bright flowers.

"Inuyasha is taking us to Inuyasha's home?" He nodded and picked up his discarded fire rat and wrapped her in it. "Will Kagome and Shippo be there?" Inuyasha's ears drooped as he picked her up.

"No. Shippo is spending some time away learning how to use his powers."

"And Kagome?"

"She went home." He jumped onto the dragon and positioned the kids, hoping that the painful conversation would end as they took to the air.

"Will she come visit?"

"No, she's too far away. She won't be coming back. Ever." He looked away and the girl could sense the change in his demeanor. She handed her bouquet of flowers to Sesshomaru and turned awkwardly in her seat to slide her arms around his waist as best she could for hug.

"Rin did not mean to make Inuyasha sad. Rin will miss Kagome too, she saved Rin once." He patted her on the head and breathed a sigh of relief when she turned back around to snuggle down inside his coat.

The rest of the trip was spent with her talking softly to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha didn't bother listening. Instead he thought about how exactly he was going to get his half-brother back to normal. It didn't escape his attention that he would probably need the girl to control the dragons so he could get back to where the witch (or whoever did this) was so he could find out what they did and reverse it. They were over his forest and only a few minutes away from Kaede's home when both children started complaining. "Rin is hungry Inuyasha!"

"Hungry Inu!" He glared at them; apparently Sesshomaru was a fast learner. Now he wasn't so sure about the brat telling him what he wanted.

Inuyasha sniffed the air a couple of times and listened carefully as they approached the hut from downwind. He could hear and smell Kaede beginning to cook inside. "Kaede's making dinner, we're almost there."

They set down and Rin helped him put the special reigns on the animal that kept it from using its attacks but allowed it to graze. Since the place was new, Sesshomaru took his customary place on Inuyasha's back, staying away from his flicking ears when Inuyasha growled.

Steeling himself for the annoying questions that were sure to come he placed a hand on Rin's shoulder to keep her from running before calling out, "Hey! Ya here ya old hag?"

"Is that ye Inuyasha? Ye were not to return for another day. What has brought ye back early?" She pushed aside the reed mat and stepped out, her one good eye focused immediately on Rin and the dragons that were wandering off to graze some more. "Is that not the child that travels with ye brother?"

"Half-brother." He rolled his eyes when the demon himself, crawled up to grab his ear.

To Be Continued

* * *

Review Responses

**dark angel-justice(Anon):** As I have already said, this story is completely written out, I am taking my time to post so I can do last minute editing. Kagome is not really a part of this story; it's meant to focus on the dog brothers. Thanks for reviewing though!

**Eboni:** Hey! A return reviewer, nice. lol Got to have the good old Miroku-gropes-Sango-and-gets-beat-down, you just can't leave a classic like that out! o.O Sleepy **and** hyper? Is that possible??? O.O Scary. Thanks for the review!

**Evil Fierce Deity Link(Anon):** Glad you like it, thanks for the review!

**GirlLoki(Anon):** .:waves finger:. That would be telling! Your questions will be answered though… Eventually. Thanks for the review!

**insanechildfanfic:** Déjà vu. Thanks for the review!

**inugurl666:** Actually, I learned about the whole Rin's speech thing when it was in another story and they explained that that was how she spoke in the original but they changed it for the dub. I think that's right. Thanks for the review!

**Jennifer(Anon):** blinks Wow, so excited you missed the space bar. I feel really special. J/K u.u0 Thanks for the review!

**Shadow Dragon59:** I have one word for you, suuuuurrrre. Lol Thanks for the review!

**Shinna:** Short but still good, just like before! There you go. Thanks for the review!

**Verika(Anon):** Again a short-y but a goody! Thanks for the review!

**Vulcana(Anon):** Lol I just started the editing for this chapter when the e-mail came in telling me about your review! That's how good I am, I was getting ready for the update even before you asked.

Now to the things you liked:

I figured what kind of kid would he be if he didn't have a sense of humor? Especially since he's a blank slate. It was also fun just picturing the look on Inuyasha's face too.

Gotta keep the classics, it just wouldn't have been a visit to Sango and Miroku without it!

I actually added that deal with Sango a little later when I was rereading the chapter, it just seemed like it needed to be there if that makes any sense. -.-

I have to say that is probably my fav. too.

A lot of people make Inuyasha seem totally ignorant and stupid, when he is clearly not in the show, just hot headed. Like the rerun of the episode where he transforms and kills the demon moth and bandits I watched just last night. A voice over from his mind shows there is more depth to his character and that he does think about things.

Wow. o.O Long review gets a long answer, lol. Thanks for the review! It's nice to know what people like about the chapters.

* * *

A/N: .:does a happy dance:. Yay, people like it! .:sits, clears throat and tries to look dignified:. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews. Also thanks to anyone who is just reading and may be too lazy to review or whatever. (I suffer that too sometimes.) 

Please Review and tell me what you like or don't like!

Wish He Was Mine


	5. Chapter IV

A/N: **PLEASE READ!** I don't normally put any at the beginning, but I need to ask that you humor me on a few things in the story. I needed them to be that way even if they wouldn't normally be. You'll see what I mean. -.-

* * *

Recap of Chapter 3

Steeling himself for the annoying questions that were sure to come he placed a hand on Rin's shoulder to keep her from running before calling out, "Hey! Ya here ya old hag?"

"Is that ye Inuyasha? Ye were not to return for another day. What has brought ye back early?" She pushed aside the reed mat and stepped out, her one good eye focused immediately on Rin and the dragons that were wandering off to graze some more. "Is that not the child that travels with ye brother?"

"Half-brother." He rolled his eyes when the demon himself, crawled up to grab his ear.

* * *

Chapter 4

"I see, well come in and I'll feed ye." She turned around, chuckling when Rin gave a happy shout and ran in past her to curiously inspect the hut after handing her the slightly windblown flowers.

"Hello Lady Kaede! Lady Kaede is going to feed Rin?"

"Aye child, would ye like to help me prepare the food?"

Inuyasha interrupted the girl's enthusiastic answer by plucking the demon child off of his head and setting him down, ordering him in a gruff voice. "The hag won't hurt ya, use your nose, my scent's in here from the time I've spent here."

Kaede amusedly muttered as she showed Rin how to wash some of the vegetables, "So disrespectful Inuyasha."

"Feh." He watched as Sesshomaru sniffed around before smelling Kaede herself then going curiously after the food. He tried to snatch a piece of the uncooked meat and whined when Kaede tapped his hand smartly with her wooden spoon. Then he growled and bared his fangs, ready to attack the old woman when Inuyasha grabbed his collar and shook him a little. "You don't do that you little brat! You ask!" Sesshomaru whined apologetically at him and hung limp in his grasp. "Don't apologize to me. She's the one you threatened." He set him down and faced him towards the old woman, who was watching curiously. Sesshomaru whined apologetically to her before turning back to the half-demon.

"Hungry Inu."

"He speaks."

"Rin is teaching Lord Sesshomaru to speak. Lord Sesshomaru said Inuyasha's name first, just like Rin taught him!"

"That is very good child, mind what ye are doing." She looked pointedly at Rin's hands.

"Yes Lady Kaede!"

"If your hungry brat, ask." The child looked confused and went over to Rin and tugged on her dress.

"Rin?"

"Lord Sesshomaru wants Rin to tell him how ask?" He nodded and she grinned. "Lord Sesshomaru needs to say please!"

"Ple…" He was half growling just like he had with Inuyasha's name, "Plea-se."

"Uh huh." Rin smiled encouragingly. "That's right Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Please!" He turned to Kaede and looked at the raw meat before looking back up at her. "Please?"

"Yes child ye may have some." She put some of the meat in a bowl and handed it to the pup, her good eye trained on him as he sat next to his brother.

"Lord Sesshomaru does not want it cooked?" He answered her question by popping a piece of the diced meat into his mouth. He ignored them, becoming absorbed in the slightly bloody meat as he ate.

"Inuyasha, how did ye come across ye brother in such a state?" Once again Rin's chattery nature saved him from answering.

"Lord Sesshomaru went to visit a lady and Rin followed when my lord did not come back. Rin found Lord Sesshomaru. Jaken wasn't there but Rin remembered Inuyasha so Rin had Ah-Un take Rin and her lord to him."

"I see. What of yon demon's swords?"

"I have Tensaiga, he told the kid not to touch Tokijin so she didn't have it when she found me."

"That is most likely for the best Inuyasha. That is the sword ye brother had commissioned from the fangs of the beast that broke Tetsusaiga."

"I know that ya old hag and he's my half-brother!" He crossed his arms and watched as said half-brother finished off his small bowl of meat.

He held the bowl out to Kaede, "Hungry, please?" He watched with bright eyes as she put more meat into the bowl for him and handed it back.

"Here ye go child." She watched as he once again began picking the meat up with his claws to devour it, only pausing when Rin called his name.

"Lord Sesshomaru should say thank you to Lady Kaede." The little demon tilted his head as he thought on her words, then open his slightly blood stained mouth to try and say the words.

"Th… th-ank, thank. Y-ou. Thank you." He grinned once he had growled out the word and turned back to Kaede. "Thank you!" She nodded and went back to preparing their meal.

"Good job Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Thank you!" He went back to eating, ignoring them as they spoke.

"He learns quickly, not only did he learn the words themselves, but also the meaning."

"Demon kids are smarter then human children. I'm going out, I'll be back for food. Watch the brats?" It was a question, his manner of showing his respect by not ordering her.

"Aye, I will watch the children."

Inuyasha got in Sesshomaru's face to get his attention and growled in a firm tone, "Stay here and listen to the other kid and Kaede." His ears laid back when Sesshomaru started whining and he rapped him lightly with a knuckle to make him stop. "Quit yer whinin' I'll be back to eat." He pushed past the reed mat with one last pointed glare at the kid before he walked out and took off in a run to the well.

It became a habit when he wanted to think, he would sit by the well or up in the god tree. He crouched next to the old well and peered down into it, seeing the familiar bones lying on the bottom. It almost seemed like it hadn't been real, but he had Kagome's last gift to him still around his neck and some other things of hers that had gotten left behind when she went were inside his hut. The villagers had built him his own but he still preferred to hang out by Kaede's, she fed him and was his only real willing company (not that he would ever admit it).

Resisting the urge to jump in he turned away and ran the short distance to the god tree, dodging gracefully through the trees. He jumped up into the branches and reached inside his shirt to pull out a flat pendant on a thick silver chain.

Flicking the clasp with a claw opened up the silver cover engraved with the image of Tetsusaiga to reveal the two pictures that Kagome had told him were wallet sized or something like that. The first was of their shard hunting group-including Kaede-all close together to fit in the upright view. The second picture was just Kagome by herself, she was in her school uniform that she always wore and her hands were most likely clasped in front of her but he couldn't know for sure since it was only from the waist up. He stared at the beautiful smile on her face for a long while before snapping it back closed. Glancing at the back where a bow and arrow was engraved he remembered what Kagome had said to him when she gave it to him.

-Flashback-

They had all been in Kaede's hut after dinner when Kagome asked to speak with him alone; he remembered how nervous she had seemed, "Inuyasha? Can I speak with you alone?"

"Whatever." They had walked out to a hill that over looked the rice fields. She remained standing while he crouched down. He remembered his bewilderment when he felt something slip over his head and settle on his chest. He had picked the flat silver up but before he could get a good look at it, her hand covered his and the pendant. He remembered how confused he had been when he looked up for an explanation. "What is this?"

"I-I had it made for you. S-Since I know that I might be leaving when the wish is made." Her eyes were focused on the necklace. She put a hand on his shoulder to keep him still as she moved around behind him and took the pendant from his hand. "I had the silver engraved, with Tetsusaiga," She showed him the front then flipped it over, "And a bow and arrow." She flipped it back over and fingered the small catch, "Do you remember the time I brought my camera?"

"That stupid thing that made the bright light? You made people stand in front of it and it made and annoying clicking noise, then some more weird noises." She had laughed at his description of it; he would always remember that laugh.

"Yeah Inuyasha. Well I took the pictures and had them developed. So they were on paper. I did this. You open it like this." She showed him how to undo the little clasp and discreetly covered the second picture with her hand. "This is one of the pictures we took. And I also put… I put this one in there." She removed her hand and he knew his eyes had widened. He had stood and turned around to face her, an interesting blush covered her face and she wasn't looking at him.

"Why?" His voice had sounded harsh in his ears and he regretted making her cringe like she did.

"I just wanted you to know and remember that you're not alone anymore. I… I will always be with you that way, no matter what time I'm in. Do- do you like it?"

Truthfully he did like it, and it was a great gift but he would never say that. "Feh." It had surprised him greatly when she started crying and threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

"I was so afraid you wouldn't like it, you'll remember me right?" He had done something uncharacteristic for him; he had hugged her and buried his face in her hair to take in her scent.

"Forever Kagome." She had cried harder, filling air with the salty smell and soaking his fire rat.

"I'm going to miss you so much if I have to leave."

"Miss **me**?" Why would she miss some dirty half-breed that has caused her nothing but pain?

"Of course you!" She had leaned back with her tear-covered face and looked into his eyes. "Inuyasha, why wouldn't I miss you? I don't know what I'll do if I can't come back…" She had looked hurt when he pulled away; his ears were drooping without his consent.

"I'm just some demon half-breed." He felt her warm hands on his face and he looked into her soft brown eyes.

"So? That doesn't matter to me. To me you're just… just Inuyasha, my ill tempered, golden eyed, cute eared friend." She was blushing horribly as she said this; lending sincerity to her words, what she did next surprised him the most. She kissed him on the cheek before her arms slipped around him a hug again. They stood in silence for a long time, just hugging each other. He was taking so much comfort in just being able to hold her like this.

He had come to a conclusion then, "I'm not going to wish on the jewel, you are."

"But I thought you wanted be a full demon?" He held her close so she couldn't see his face like she wanted.

"Feh, that stupid thing would just make me go crazy."

"Okay Inuyasha, if you're sure about it."

"Yeah." Three words had been on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't face the rejection so he just settled for spending the rest of the night with her and memorizing everything about her. She had even tried to remove the necklace that night, but he wouldn't let her. It wasn't a problem now that she no longer existed in this time.

-End Flashback-

The next day she was gone, and he wished he had said something. Inuyasha let his head fall back against the rough bark of the tree, looking up through the leaves. With a heavy sigh he put the pendant away, feeling the now familiar weight settle against his chest. He heard the sound of little footsteps approaching the tree and Rin and his half-brother walked into the clearing, the demon pointing him out on his branch for Rin.

"Lady Kaede told Rin and her lord to find Inuyasha and tell him dinner was ready."

"Inu, dinner ready." His vocabulary was steadily growing even though it was still basic in the way he was using it.

Inuyasha blinked his eyes to hold back the moisture that had suddenly collected in them and jumped down in a blur of motion, scooping up the children and racing back to Kaede's.

They sat down inside and Sesshomaru watched as they ate. He walked over and sniffed the stew in Rin's bowl and she stopped eating.

"Lord Sesshomaru should try Rin's food, it's good!" She held up a spoonful and before either adult could stop them Sesshomaru had taken it and the mouthful of food. Rin had also taken another mouthful for herself with the same spoon. They all watched curiously as Sesshomaru tasted the food and swallowed it. "Does Lord Sesshomaru like it?"

"Yes." He turned to Kaede and pointed at the rest of the soup. "Please?"

"If ye like." She filled another bowl and handed it to him. He went and sat next to Inuyasha against the wall. He watched Inuyasha eat his food curiously before imitating him almost perfectly. "It would seem he looks up to ye Inuyasha."

"Feh."

"What are ye planning to do Inuyasha?"

"I was gonna have the brats show me where they came from."

"And then? Ye do not have a plan Inuyasha?"

"Feh, I was hopin' you could tell me what happened to the jerk."

"I can only guess as to what happened, it seems to be the work of a witch, good or bad I cannot say. It would also seem that if they wanted to cause Sesshomaru harm they would have killed him in his vulnerable state."

"They probably didn't have the guts, thought demons would eat him or something'."

"Perhaps, ye should be careful Inuyasha. It takes a powerful witch to cast such a spell on a demon."

"No witch is going to cast some spell on me like my stupid half-brother." His ears laid back when Sesshomaru whimpered and he look down into the kid's liquid eyes. "Don't cry, I wasn't talking about you." His gruff voice calmed him and he finished off his soup. He set the bowl down and crawled unwelcome into Inuyasha's lap, the half-demon went stiff as the pup tugged his red sleeve over himself and closed his eyes, the low purring growl coming from his little chest.

Kaede chuckled, "He has become quiet attached to ye Inuyasha." She watched quietly as Rin walked over to him as well.

"Can Rin please sleep with Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru too?" She gave him puppy eyes as Kaede (who knew how Inuyasha was) made herself busy and ignored them with only a minor comment.

"Ye are welcome to sleep here tonight Inuyasha." She tended to the rest of the soup and neatened up the room while Rin waited anxiously for her answer. Inuyasha looked away and lifted up his arm, silently offering the free spot next Sesshomaru to her. She climbed onto him and snuggled up to the little demon, giggling when his 'tail' wrapped around her but his eyes didn't open. His arms rested around them, the large red sleeves almost completely hiding them as he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Good night." Kaede moved into another room that had been recently added, after taking a look at them, 'Perhaps this will bring Inuyasha and Sesshomaru closer together. The child certainly has grown attached to him and he to them, I have never seen him show such patience.'

After Kaede had gone Inuyasha cracked one golden eye open and looked at the two kids, Sesshomaru was still purring and had his face buried in Inuyasha's stomach while Rin was curled up in his fur. He ran his clawed fingers through Rin's hair and she smiled in her sleep, she reminded him a lot of Kagome with her bright nature. His hand moved to Sesshomaru's hair and he combed his fingers through the silver hair like his own, but it was fine as a child's was. It was spread out over his leg, the purring sound got louder and the face pressed more into his stomach, he was so close that he could feel his warm breath even through the dual layers of cloth.

He leaned back against the wall and fell almost completely asleep; keeping alert just enough that he could hear if anything happened. He had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be another long day.

The next morning Inuyasha woke to his half-brother licking one cheek while his clawed hand rested lightly on the other. He made a face and pushed the pup away, "Don't do that." Sesshomaru laughed at the face he was making.

"Inu!" The half demon sighed and after a quick glance around the room to see that Rin was still asleep and they were alone he rubbed his nose against his little big brother's in an affectionate manner. That was when he realized he had actually developed a soft spot for the little jerk.

"Morning brat."

"Morning Inu." He grinned and looked at Rin, he began tickling her face with his fur making her twitch in her sleep. Finally she gave a little sneeze, her eyes opened and she yawned, blinking sleepily up at them. "Morning Rin."

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru, good morning Inuyasha!" She got off his lap and stretched, the boys followed her example.

"Hungry Inu."

"Rin is hungry too."

"Go ask the old hag, she's in her garden."

"How does Inuyasha know?"

"I can hear her." His ears swiveled towards where he could hear Kaede instructing the priestess she was training about the herbs in the garden.

"Oh, can Rin ask Inuyasha for a favor?"

"Haven't I already done you enough favors?" He growled lowly when the smile fell from her face, "What do you want?"

Rin's eyes fixed on his ears, "Rin would like to touch Inuyasha's ears. Please?"

"No."

"Can Rin know why?"

"I don't let anyone touch 'em."

"But Lord Sesshomaru touches them all the time!" He realized he had backed himself into a corner and crouched down to look the girl in the eyes.

"You can this once, don't pull or pinch them got it?" She nodded excitedly and he lowered his head a little so she could reach his ears. Her small hands settled on them and she rubbed softly, being oddly careful for a child as she stroked the soft fur. His eyelids dropped as she continued, her small fingers felt good as she rubbed the base of his ears and her thumbs stroked the inside.

"Rin likes Inuyasha's ears, they are so soft." Her voice was really quiet and Inuyasha barely heard her, he was so absorbed in the petting. She giggled as he pushed his ears more into her hands when they had moved up to the tips, putting them back at the bottom to rub close to his head where it felt better.

He came back to his senses when he heard Kaede coming towards the hut and he regretfully pulled away from her hands, shaking his head to get rid of the fuzzy pleasure that was clouding it. "Did Rin do good?" He nodded without thinking about and she grinned. "Maybe Rin could pet Inuyasha's ears again since Inuyasha liked it?" He narrowed his eyes at her and stood up, scrutinizing her happy smile and the way she was rubbing her fingers together as if she was still touching his ears.

"Maybe." He saw her smile widen and was about to add to the admission when Sesshomaru tugged on his sleeve.

"Hungry Inu, K'de." He couldn't pronounce her name properly so she was stuck with a short version just as Inuyasha was. The demon began tugging his half-brother to the door, he gasped in surprise when he was scooped up and set on Inuyasha's shoulders. He held onto his hair as the half-demon picked Rin up in one arm, holding her in the crook as he walked out, ducking so they all cleared the doorway.

Sesshomaru's 'tail' snaked down to wrap loosely around Rin's neck as they stepped out into the sunlight, making her giggle and Inuyasha roll his eyes. He growled a little when Sesshomaru let go of his hair in favor of his ears but let him be. As they entered the garden Yuki (the priestess in training) jumped up and came over.

"Who are these cuties?" She was a very bubbly girl with the typical dark hair and eyes, though she was unusually pale for someone who had helped work the fields before apprenticing under Kaede. She was dressed in the traditional garb; same as Kaede and her hair was pulled back as well.

"Rin is Rin and this is Lord Sesshomaru! Who are you?"

"Well hello Rin and Lord Sesshomaru, my name is Yuki. Now how did such a little guy become a lord?" She got close to him and Sesshomaru let out an almost inaudible growl before Inuyasha squeezed his ankle warningly.

"Don't even think about it brat." The growling stopped and he whined apologetically, "Yeah, yeah. He is my older half-brother, idiot got something done to him by a witch."

"Oh, he is **that** Sesshomaru? The one who holds the western lands?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"My home village is in his domain."

"Why is Yuki named Yuki? Yuki means snow." She didn't seem to notice that she interrupted their conversation as she waited for an answer.

"Well Rin, they named me Yuki because I was born during one of the worst winter storms my village had ever seen. I was the only baby out of four that survived the harsh winter. So they named me Yuki"

"Oh, well Rin likes Yuki's name, it is pretty. So is Yuki!" Rin grinned, showing off her missing tooth.

"Thank you, you are very pretty too Rin."

A striped hand beat lightly on Inuyasha's head, "Hungry Inu, K'de?"

"Wow, this isn't exactly what I expected when I finally got to see the feared demon Sesshomaru."

"He has no memories due to his transformation, the child ye see before ye is merely that. The demon lord's memories are most likely in the possession of the one who did this; so yon child is not truly the one ye have heard of."

"Oh, I think I understand."

"K'de hungry please?" The little demon was sending pleading looks down the long distance to the short woman from Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Oh he is so cute!" The young priestess held her hand up to Sesshomaru, giggling when he took it in his own, sniffed it then nuzzled his face into her palm.

"Lord Sesshomaru likes Yuki." Rin was grinning merrily as she played with the fur around neck.

"Come here sweetheart." She pulled Sesshomaru off his half-brothers shoulders so she could hold him in one arm while tracing his markings with the hand of the other, making the pup giggle.

"Feh. Keep him if you like him so much." He set the now 'tail' free Rin down and bounded away to sit on the small fence and stare moodily into the fields.

"What is wrong with him?"

"Inuyasha and the child ye hold are enemies, though I am not aware of why." She looked down as Rin tugged on her sleeve. "Aye child?"

"Rin and Lord Sesshomaru are hungry, can we please have breakfast?"

"Oh Lady Kaede, let me take them and get them something to eat?"

"Ye may, though the decision does not lie solely with me. The children are Inuyasha's responsibility."

Yuki jumped as Inuyasha appeared abruptly next to her and began speaking with the demon child, "Hey brat, watch the other kid, don't attack nothing. If you cause any trouble I'm throwing you off the nearest cliff." He growled irritably when Sesshomaru just smiled and reached for his ear. It laid back out of reach and he turned to the young woman, "The brat can easily kill a human even how he is, don't put him down."

"Okay Inuyasha, thank you." She bowed slightly then took Rin's hand and led them into the village, the little girl chattering at her rapidly with his half-brother occasionally adding in his own comments.

"The new moon approaches tonight Inuyasha." She was back to pulling up herbs and ridding the garden of weeds, unconcerned about approaching the half-demon with such a volatile subject.

"So what ya old hag?"

"Ye will be waiting until after to pursue ye brother's problem?"

"Feh." He sat back on the fence, his ears straining to hear through the noise of the village for his brother causing trouble.

"Ye are reluctant to go." He was still looking away but his ears swiveled towards her momentarily, so she continued. "Perhaps ye will not be going at all." She shook her head when he jumped down from the fence and crawled over much like a dog would to intimidate and got in her face.

"Whatta ya mean by that?"

"It is simple Inuyasha, once ye brother is restored to his former self ye two will be enemies once more and deny it as ye might ye have grown attached to him this way. This way offers the companionship of a brother once more. Ye two were not always enemies were ye?"

"Feh, what would you know ya old hag. He's just my asshole half-brother, that jerk was never family after my father died!" His ears laid back at the slip and he took off into the village, crouching on a rooftop and watching the apprentice priestess with the kids.

Kaede shook her head as he took off and stood with the basket of herbs hung on one arm, making her way to the hut as she shook her head sorrowfully, "Ye do not know how alone ye have left him Kagome…"

The young priestess settled Sesshomaru on her right hip as she browsed through the stalls of the traveling merchants that had somehow found their way to the small village temporarily, Rin's hand grasped her other and they ate some roasted meat on a stick. Yuki was happy that the children were so easily appeased and didn't care what they ate. The villagers were continually greeting them, the little girl cheerily greeting them back. When the demon child began to constantly growl Yuki decided it was time to leave, "Come on, why don't we go back to Kaede's? I think she could use our help."

"Rin thinks Lord Sesshomaru is upset." She looked up with worried eyes at the very loudly growling demon, who suddenly lunged at one of the male villagers that was getting too close to her. His claws were out and he was almost moving too fast for them to see, the force of his leap had knocked Yuki back into a group of woman, who in turn bumped into a stall and knocked one of the supporting timbers to the roof out.

A red blur appeared in the middle of all this, whizzing by the little green blur and snatching it up before catching the roof of the stall. Barely preventing it from falling in on the merchant's young daughter who was minding the goods.

All the movement stopped to reveal Inuyasha with the demon pup by his scruff in one hand and the roof in the other; he shook the demon and bared his fangs in his face snarling. "You little brat I thought I told ya to be good. Somebody fix this damn thing!" He rattled the roof a little until the merchant it belonged to propped it up so someone could retrieve the support and replace it. "Wench, take the other brat back to the hag, I need to deal with him." He shook the demon in his hand that was whining apologetically before bounding off into the forest.

He continued to carry him the same way for the long trip into the forest. He finally came to his destination, a small cliff just like he had promised. He held Sesshomaru out over the gulf while he crouched on the edge. "You fucking little brat, what did I tell you? I told you not to attack anyone didn't I?" He shook him again and the demon whimpered as he looked down at the drop to the river below. "Do you get it you little asshole, if I hadn't been there then that little girl in the stall would have probably died because of you! Then do you know what would of happened? Do you?" He shook him again and the wide terror filled eyes turned back to him as he shook his head best he could. "Then they would have came after you, then me, probably even Rin and that damn dragon. They could have even turned on Kaede and Yuki! You little demon bastard, you could have just killed us all by attacking that damn villager for no reason!"

Tears began streaming down the pup's face, falling off for the long drop below to the river as he whimpered and hung limply in Inuyasha's grasp. He looked down at the long drop and didn't fight or try to hold himself up by grabbing Inuyasha's hand, just cried for a long time as the furious half-demon continued to hold him there. Finally turning to his seething half-brother he reached out on small hand pleadingly to him, "Sorry Inu. Sorry sorry sorry sorry. Please Inu!" He was barely understandable through the tears and fear as he pleaded.

"I don't see why I shouldn't, you've made my life nothing but a living hell ever since father died! It would be so easy to get rid of you right now, then I would never need to deal with you again." He felt his anger dissipate as the pup continued to apologize with his and Rin's name thrown in every once and a while. Inuyasha's ears, which had been pinned back in anger, came foreword then drooped in defeat. The child he was holding was and wasn't his brother, this kid had never done those things and it was wrong to take the years of anger out on him, no matter who he really was.

He pulled the demon back in and set him a ways away on the grass, where the child sat and rubbed his neck, still whining while Inuyasha looked on. He sat with his arms and legs crossed regarding the little demon.

Sesshomaru finally stood and moved cautiously closer until he was about a yard away. He was still crying and wouldn't look at Inuyasha, "Sorry Inu." His voice was hoarse from crying and choked by the tears. He was trembling violently while holding himself and waiting for a response from Inuyasha.

"Look kid, just listen to me next time will ya?" He was tired and uncrossed his arms to rest lightly on his knees; he just didn't have the patience to deal with kids. Knowing that his apology had been accepted Sesshomaru stepped cautiously closer, still crying as he searched Inuyasha for sure signs of acceptance.

He knew what his brother wanted, and debated with himself before finally lifting his arms up in a welcoming way, "Come here Sesshomaru." The name felt odd rolling off his tongue with no malice and he unwittingly corrected himself, "Sess." With a loud whimper the pup threw himself into Inuyasha's arms, clutching for dear life onto his kimono and crying his eyes out. Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around him, feeling awful because he now had the guilt of what he did to this pup; along with everything else he had screwed up resting with him forever. His eyes pricked a little with guilty tears that he refused to let fall, only one escaped with out his knowledge. It rolled down his cheek and landed in Sesshomaru's silver hair as the quiet sounds of the forest and the river far below were disturbed only by the small demon's soft crying.

To Be Continued

* * *

Review Responses

**AngeloflLight:** Glad you like it. Thanks for the review!

**Darkunknownone:** I wonder too… Thanks for the review!

**E Nomine(Anon):** Sorry, can't answer those. There's another story with this plot? Thanks for the review!

**Eboni:** Guess so… Hope you find out what happened, lol. Got to bug Inuyasha, otherwise he wouldn't be a proper child; I couldn't just do the ear thing forever, lol. Thanks for the review!

**Insanechildfanfic:** You just copy and past don't you? Thanks for the consistent review! lol

**Inu no Miko:** Glad you really like and thank you, I usually try to find something original when I write a story. Thanks for the review!

**inugurl666:** So enthusiastic! Thanks for the review!

**Lyell(Anon):** Can't answer your first two questions. The well closed since the jewel is gone, even if Inuyasha were able to get through he would probably be stuck there, that's no life for a Feudal Era half-demon with dog-ears. He he, I have no idea what happened to her, I don't know if I even mention it or not… Maybe I should actually reread the story and pay attention instead of just correcting. -.- Glad you like the flash backs, I had a lot of fun writing them. One of my favorites is next. Thanks for the review!

**Shadow Dragon59:** O.O Eeep! Sorry! You are very masculine, I can tell just be the way you write! :Nods, whimpers quietly to self: Please don't kill me, please don't kill me. Sorry for making you sad, this chapter probably didn't help either. O.O0 Thanks for the fear inspiring review! :Turns around to leave and murmurs quietly under breath: Ha ha, he said cute.

**Shinna:** I hope I do. Thanks for the review!

**Shrew-hanyou:** LOL Maybe the poking did work! I started working on editing this chapter a few minutes before the e-mail telling me of your review came in. Thanks for the compliments. You'll have to wait and see, but remember, I didn't exactly write this story for humor. Thanks for the reviews!

**Thornwitch(Anon):** Rin's age, well, it could be maybe a year or two later but she would still be a little girl… About the slayers village, I am toying with the idea of writing a story to explain, so I can't give you an answer without possibly ruining that, sorry. Thanks for the review!

**Tristen(Anon):** Thanks for the review!

**yoyo person:** Hey! You came back. Thought I might have lost you for a second there. lol Thanks for the review!

* * *

A/N: There, done. Hope I have lost any interest due to the few minor in discrepancies. Oh, and please excuse some of the formatting errors; FF is being a big pain for me right now. Feel free to tell me if I have or if there was something bugging you. My AIM is in my profile so you can contact me that way if you like. See you next chapter! :Waves:

Wish He Was Mine


	6. Chapter V

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: THIS STORY IS SEVEN CHAPTERS LONG, ALONG WITH A PROLOGUE AND EPILOGUE. So please stop asking. Thank you.**

* * *

Recap of Chapter 4 

He knew what his brother wanted, and debated with himself before finally lifting his arms up in a welcoming way, "Come here Sesshomaru." The name felt odd rolling off his tongue with no malice and he unwittingly corrected himself, "Sess." With a loud whimper the pup threw himself into Inuyasha's arms, clutching for dear life onto his kimono and crying his eyes out. Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around him, feeling awful because he now had the guilt of what he did to this pup; along with everything else he had screwed up resting with him forever. His eyes pricked a little with guilty tears that he refused to let fall, only one escaped with out his knowledge. It rolled down his cheek and landed in Sesshomaru's silver hair as the quiet sounds of the forest and the river far below were disturbed only by the small demon's soft crying.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Night was approaching quickly now; he had spent the rest of the morning comforting the child. They returned for lunch after the pup had calmed and the afternoon was passed with them playing with Yuki until Kaede required her aid in healing a villager that was attacked by a wild boar in a nearby village, which left Inuyasha babysitting and them most likely staying the night there.

The sun hung low as he watched the children run around in the field of flowers he had promised Rin, they were playing tag with some of the other children from the village. Inuyasha had already warned Sesshomaru about being too rough or hurting them with his claws and the child was even going so far as to run only slightly faster than a human child could, just so he wouldn't get in trouble again.

He listened to their laughter and screams as they ran around, watching curiously when Sesshomaru pulled a little girl he recognized from the stall that had almost collapsed earlier a little ways away from the other kids. He smirked as he listened to the pup try an articulate what he wanted to say with his limited vocabulary.

"Sorry."

"For what?" The little girl had a bell like voice and she looked at him curiously, she was maybe only a year or two older than Sesshomaru's age, which put them roughly on the same level of intellect.

Sesshomaru made the motions of something falling on her head and her eyes lit up in understanding. "For making the roof fall on my daddy's place?"

"Yes. Sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. Inuyasha stopped it." She looked at his eyes and gave him a bright smile before kissing his cheek on one of the magenta strips. "Thanks for saying sorry. Now let's go play!" She grabbed his hand and ran over to the other children so they could continue to play tag.

Inuyasha was definitely going to taunt his brother about blushing from being kissed by a little human girl when he was back to normal. That also made him wonder if he would remember all of this or not.

It wasn't even close to sunset yet and he could already feel his senses dulling as he leaned back on a hill and closed his eyes, which probably explained why Rin and Sesshomaru were able to sneak up on him. Sesshomaru pounced on his chest followed closely by Rin, soon he found himself dog piled under all of the children from the village. They were giggling and shouting things like, "Stop the demon!" and "Save the village!" seeing Rin jumping on him had apparently made them all a little bolder.

He heaved himself up and sent them all tumbling onto the soft grass, he growled as they scrambled to get up. Then gave them a playfully wicked grin, Rin squealed at this and shouted, "Run! The evil demon Inuyasha is too strong!" She giggled like crazy and this set them all into motion as they ran and scattered through the field.

He went after them on all fours, going just fast enough to overtake the children. He caught a little boy of about ten first and tickled him with his knuckles until the child was breathless then left him behind to go after another one. Soon he had gotten them all at least once but they just kept coming back for more. Oddly enough he was enjoying playing with the children, since all the adults were busy at work and couldn't see him acting like this he was allowing himself to.

He caught Rin again and she yelled for the other children, "Help Rin! Help Rin beat the demon!" He began tickling her and taking away her breath to yell.

The boy he had caught first gave a battle cry and charged in, "We can beat him if we work together!"

Inuyasha allowed the kids to pile on him again and soon he found himself with kids sitting on him everywhere, pinning his arms and legs. Sesshomaru and Rin sat on his chest grinning at him and he had about four children of various ages sitting on his stomach.

He growled and thrashed a little, pretending to try and throw them off until Rin hit his forehead lightly with her hand. When it left there was a flower sitting in his hair. "Rin has finished the demon! We beat him!" The kids all gave a cheer as Inuyasha closed his eyes and dropped his head to the side, playing dead.

They climbed off and began dancing around him, he listened to all this with his eyes closed. Keeping track of where Rin and Sesshomaru were in the impromptu circle by their giggles.

When they were at his feet he sprang up in a blur of motion and grabbed them both around the waist. The flower still stuck to his bangs amazingly as he did this and crouched in the middle of the frozen circle with them. Before he could do anymore Rin spoke, changing the game. "It's okay. Rin's flower stayed! Inuyasha is a good demon now!" She threw her arms around his neck as he stood up and Sesshomaru held onto his shoulder until the half demon put his arm under them.

"You brats need to go home your mothers are callin' ya." It was true enough but he also wanted them to go because sunset was coming on fast and he wanted to be in his home when it happened.

They all said their goodbyes after he set the two he was taking care of down. A bunch of the kids giving Inuyasha himself hugs before they ran home. The little girl that he saved thanked him and gave him an extra long hug before kissing Sesshomaru again and hugging him. She ran off with a wave and bright smile.

One of the little boys of about six stood there waiting for Inuyasha to notice him and grinned when he did. "I want to be just like you Inuyasha you're the best!" He then took off after the other kids to home.

"Come on brats, we need to get to my place." He crouched and they climbed on his back with Sesshomaru holding onto Rin like before.

"Inuyasha is taking Rin and her lord to Inuyasha's home because Kaede isn't here?"

"Yeah sure, hold on." As he ran he tried to figure out what he was going to do, but he really had no choice but let them see him. It didn't matter if Sesshomaru remembered this or not, he already knew when his human night was and Rin wouldn't matter either. But he really just did not want to explain it to them.

He reached his averaged sized one room hut and entered, setting the kids down to explore the room while he built a fire and found some food for them. He was quickly getting agitated by the light fading in the room and built a fire on one side in the little pit. He gave them the food and they sat at the fire to eat while he put his sword up on its hooks within easy reach, and then placed Sesshomaru's on low a table before moving into the shadowed corner to sit.

The light disappeared and he could feel the beginnings of the pulse that went in time with his heart, his claws began to soften and turn into human fingernails. Next he could feel his ears shriveling with an odd sliding sensation as human ears took their place. He watched his hair bleed black until his changing eyes momentarily blinded him.

Finally it was done and he was panting a little, it didn't hurt but was almost unbearably uncomfortable.

The now black haired Inuyasha clenched his fists, feeling the weakness of it as he did. He caught sight of some movement, Sesshomaru was next to him making a whining noise that would have been loud normally but was barely audible to his human senses.

"Quit whining." Even his voice sounded wrong to him.

"Inu?" He looked at him like he wasn't sure if it was really him.

"Yeah it's me kid." This brought Rin over and he almost sighed.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Why is Lord Sesshomaru upset?"

"Everything's fine."

"Oh, can Rin pet Inuyasha's ears again?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have 'em."

"Huh?" Rin was confused, and plopped down in front of him and looked up at him in the shadows. The little demon could clearly see him in the shadows but her human eyes couldn't see any difference. She gasped and scrambled backwards when he leaned forward into the light from the fire. "What happened to Inuyasha?"

"Inu?" He was distraught.

"It's my human night. Every new moon I become human, which means you need to stay here and listen to me, because I can't be saving you if you get into trouble."

"Rin promises to be good, will Inuyasha be okay?"

"Yeah, in the morning." He was surprised when Rin crawled into his lap and hugged him around his neck, followed by the demon pup around his waist.

"Rin is glad."

"Yeah, yeah. Did you eat?" He pushed her down to sit on his leg but allowed her to keep her hold on his fire rat.

"Yes, Rin is done. Lord Sesshomaru too."

"Go play, there's a couple a Shippo's toys in the corner." She got up and ran over to them picking out a small top to play with. The half-demon pulled his brother up and set him on his feet, "You too brat." He tried pushing him towards the girl but the pup just latched onto his neck making small noises. Now that he was this close Inuyasha could hear the frightened noises and cradled the kid in his arm, since Sesshomaru wanted to stay with him. He grunted in surprise when tiny-clawed hands began combing through one of his forelocks, playing with the black strands, there was a sort of mild fascination on the kids face as he did.

It was amazing how much Sesshomaru was acting like he did when they were younger.

His mother had told him when he was little to never let anyone know when his human night was; she would always spend it with him in his room. He remembered how she used to sing to him to calm him, because he had felt so unsafe without all his senses.

His father never went near him on those nights, he was a kind man to him and his mother but he chose to ignore the fact that his son was a half-breed.

On one such night an important ball had taken his mother away from him, and only she and his father had known what happened to him. To make matters worse that night was storming.

-Flashback-

He had been so frightened, storms scared him anyways and now he was alone and unable to see in the dark. He remembered huddling in the corner of his bed with his legs drawn up and a blanket wrapped around him so only his dark eyes that were closed in fear were visible. In between the sounds of rolling thunder he heard the door to his room slide open and his brother calling out to him.

"Inuyasha?" He remembered his mothers warning and curled up on the bed with the blanket hiding his now human features. "Inuyasha there is no need to hide." Sesshomaru hadn't known why he was hiding and crawled onto the bed with him.

"Go way Sess." His voice had been trembling and he clearly remembered holding onto the blanket as tight as he could when his brother tried pulling it away. His brother's superior strength soon won out and a flash of lightening had illuminated his brother's half-horrified face for him.

"Inuyasha. What happened? You're human?"

He had covered his head and turned into the corner, "No Sess! Mommy said no one's supposed to know!" Thunder clapped again and he yelled, covering his ears while trying to hide from the noise. He had struggled violently when his older brother pulled him onto his lap, trying to get away. "No Sess! Mommy said!"

"Shh, Inuyasha it's okay. We won't tell." Sesshomaru had began running his fingers through his black hair, turning him into himself to sort of shield him from the storm. "It will be our secret."

"You'll stay with me tonight Sess?" His older brother pulled him closer when he whimpered from another loud rolling boom.

"Yes Inuyasha." They laid down on the pillows together while he curled into his brother's arms and clawed fingers combed through his hair for comfort since he didn't have his ears. He remembered hugging his brother tight and muttering his name before falling asleep once the storm had quieted to just rain.

That was how his mother had found them in the morning; they had both fallen asleep when Sesshomaru was supposed to leave before his mom returned. He had jumped up silver hair flying and tried to explain while his brother sat quietly waiting for punishment. "Mommy! I-"

"Good morning you two. Thank you for staying with him Sesshomaru, I am sure the storm scared him. It was regrettable that I could not be here, I am grateful that I can trust you to care for him while I am away." He remembered how his mom's eyes had sparkled before she gave a small bow of her head to the prince of the western lands and turned to leave. "Breakfast will be served soon." She left them in the room and slid the door closed quietly.

He plopped down next to his slightly slack-jawed brother, "Sess?"

"It would seem that your mother does not mind me knowing your secret. We cannot tell father though." Sesshomaru had grinned and pulled him onto his lap, playing with his ears until a playful growl on his part had them in a small tumble match around the bed. It ended with him nipping lightly at one of his brother's pointed elf-ears while wrapped in fur that almost completely engulfed him. "We should go to breakfast Inuyasha." He licked softly at where he was biting as Sesshomaru released him from his 'tail'.

"Will you stay with me and mother next time I change?"

"We'll see what she says later." Sesshomaru took his hand and led the way out of his room and to the dining hall.

-End Flashback-

His brother had stayed with him for those nights every moon cycle after that until their father died. His mom was happy that Sesshomaru wanted to be there and sung softly as she held both of them. Sesshomaru had been a good distraction for him, playing with his hair and tickling with his fur.

Inuyasha sighed at the demon playing with his hair in lap, when Sesshomaru was there those nights had gone so fast. He had actually started to look forward to it after the first few times. He got to stay up as late as he could, playing with his brother while his mom sung or told stories.

Now on the new moon he **had** to stay awake in fear of his life.

The pup on his lap seemed to sense his distress and was up licking his cheek again. "Inu?"

"Thought I told you not to do that?" The demon just sat back on his leg and continued to play with his hair. Rin soon got bored with the toys and was back in his lap, and much to his annoyance was playing with his other forelock.

"Rin likes Inuyasha's hair, but thinks it's better when it is like Lord Sesshomaru's, cause then Inuyasha has his soft ears." She giggled when Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you tired yet?"

"No Rin is not sleepy at-" She yawned cutting off her own words and making his brother laugh.

"**Sure** kid. You can sleep over there." He pointed his clawless finger at a mat in the corner of the room near the fire.

"But Rin wants to stay here with Inuyasha like before, please?"

"Please Inu?" Now they were both giving him puppy eyes.

"Gang up on me why don't ya?" He grunted softly and curled his arms around them, as they settled down. His brother was purring again, but he couldn't hear it, only feel his small chest vibrating against his stomach.

"Good night Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru."

"Night Inu, Rin."

"Go to sleep."

Both children drifted off to sleep in the warmth from the fire and Inuyasha himself, as he stayed ever vigilant as usual throughout the night.

Morning came after what seemed like an eternally long night and he felt the changes. Turning human did not hurt, but becoming demon again did.

Fingernails hardened and pushed out painfully into claws, while human ears shifted and rearranged themselves on his head with a painful twist into dog-ears. His eyes burned and he couldn't see for longer this time as they turned gold. His eyesight returned just as his scalp came alive with a crawling sensation and his hair turned silver once again. It was all over in matter of seconds but it was a bitch to go through anyways.

Now that he was back to normal he allowed himself and the pups some rest in the early morning light.

Once again he was brought to full consciousness by Sesshomaru licking one cheek with his hand on the other to keep him from turning his head away. "Hey brat, I'll wake up on my own ya know." He pushed him away but not before the pup got in one more lick with his slightly rough tongue.

"Morning Inu!" He stood on Inuyasha's thigh, hugging him around his neck then reaching up to grab one of his fuzzy triangular ears. "Inu's ears back."

"Yeah, now let go."

"No." He grinned showing his fangs and put his face into his brother's silver again hair and breathed in his comforting scent.

Inuyasha grimaced and turned his head so he was face to face with the disobedient child, "Let go brat." He growled when Sesshomaru rubbed their noses together before licking his temporary big brothers. "What the hell do you keep licking me for?"

"Like Inu!" He grinned again before releasing him in favor of waking Rin up, he tickled her with his fur but she just pushed it away this time and he pouted before getting right in her face. "Rin, Morning!" Inuyasha watched amused as she pushed him away in her sleep by his fore head. He continued pouting for only a second then he brightened, he leaned down next to Rin's ear and yipped sharply, grinning when she sat up straight sending him tumbling into Inuyasha's chest. "Morning Rin."

"Ooo, Lord Sesshomaru is so mean, waking Rin that way." She gave him dirty look and rolled onto the floor with a thump to the boards, rubbing her eyes with one balled up hand as she stretched.

Deciding to pay the laughing pup back Inuyasha yipped sharply into his pointed ear just like he had done to Rin. Smirking when Sesshomaru squeaked in surprise and fell off his lap in his haste to get away from the loud noise.

Rin giggled and Sesshomaru pounced on her growling softly as they rolled on the floor playing with each other. "Hey, be careful brat. She's only human." Though he had to admit, for a human she was doing pretty well. She had the demon by his long hair and was sitting on his back for a moment until he rolled them over and she lost her grip as he lied on her and pinned her to the floor.

"Lord Sesshomaru wins! Rin gives up!" He grinned triumphantly and licked her forehead, looking surprised when she returned the gesture. Inuyasha shook his head at the weird child before standing up and stretching himself.

"Come on brats, we're going to go get some food."

"Rin **is** hungry. Rin is supposed to bathe today." She wrinkled her nose with good reason; it was too cold to go swimming in the river this early.

"Fine, there's a hot spring we can go to. The other brat needs a bath too." He grinned when Sesshomaru growled and jumped onto his back, scratching his claws lightly on his neck.

After grabbing the two swords the were his father's gift to his children Inuyasha picked up Rin as the demon climbed up to sit on his shoulders again, he replaced the grin with his customary frown and put a hand on the little demons back to steady him as he took off in a run to Kaede's for food.

He got there and pushed the mat aside, "Hey ya old hag? The brats are hungry and I don't got any food."

"Good morning to ye as well Inuyasha, must ye be so rude?"

"Feh." He sat on the floor, setting Rin on her feet. He waited for his brother to get down and got impatient when he wouldn't. "You can get off now brat."

Upside down gold eyes blocked his vision and long silver hair hung down tickling his hands on his lap, "No." He growled.

"Yes." He reached up and grabbed the small waist, flipping Sesshomaru over to land in his lap on his back. The pup grinned and sat up, watching the old woman across from them with as much curiosity as she was him.

"Morning K'de."

"Good morning child." She patted Rin on the head as she said good morning as well as giving her a hug before returning to sit by Inuyasha. "Ye will be leaving today Inuyasha?"

"Kid wants a bath. I'm gonna take 'em to the hot springs then we're leavin'."

"I see, ye will have to purchase ye brother some more clothes." She handed out food to them as she spoke.

"Feh." It did not go unnoticed by her how he did not immediately correct her as he had been. "What are you smiling at?"

"Never ye mind Inuyasha. How are the people of Sango's village fairing? I failed to ask ye due to the commotion."

"Fine, twice as many as before."

"Miroku, Sango and young Kohaku are well I hope."

"Yeah, but the monk won't be alive much longer, Sango's gonna split his head open."

"I see, he still has difficulty minding his hands," She ignored the snort from Inuyasha, "And Kohaku, what of his nightmares?"

"Better."

The rest of the meal was held in a silence that Rin broke as soon as she was finished. "Rin needs to get her stuff for bathes from Ah-Un."

"Sure kid, let's go."

"Thank you Kaede for the food."

"Thank you K'de,"

"Ye are welcome."

"Say your goodbyes, we're not coming back."

"Where is Inuyasha taking us?"

"You'll find out later, now let's go."

"Okay! Bye Kaede thank you for the food." She hugged the old woman, who looked amused as Sesshomaru copied Rin, including the hug.

"Take care children. Mind them well Inuyasha."

"Yeah, yeah." He stood after allowing Sesshomaru on his shoulders once more and picked up Rin as well. "Later Granny."

"Goodbye Inuyasha. Good luck." She ignored his snort as he left past the reed doormat, she had a feeling that she would not see the half-demon for a long time, but was relieved that it did not feel like a bad parting. "Perhaps ye will find what ye truly search for."

Just as Inuyasha was prepared to take off towards the dragon's scent Rin stopped him. "Can Rin say good bye to Yuki too? Lord Sesshomaru should say bye to Myu too."

"Who's that?"

"The girl Inuyasha saved." She giggled as she looked up at the little demon, "Lord Sesshomaru is blushing again." Inuyasha smirked when his brother's fur snaked out and wrapped around Rin's mouth, silencing her.

"Sure." It would give him more to torture his brother with later. He took off into the village, heading to where Yuki was staying with a family of the village. He found her outside, humming as she swept. "Brats want to say goodbye."

"Oh, you have to go?" She reached up and plucked Sesshomaru off his shoulders before kneeling down to hug Rin as well. "Well I'll miss you, I hope I get to see you again."

"Don't count on it. We're leaving so we can get him fixed. He doesn't like humans or me, so I doubt they'll be back. Besides, he's a real bastard grown up."

"That's too bad." She ran a hand through the demon's fluffy bangs then kissed his crescent moon. "He's such a cutie." Sesshomaru grinned showing his fangs, making her laugh.

"Rin will miss Yuki." The girl was latched onto the priestess' neck, messing up her hair with the tight grip.

"I'll miss you too, don't worry though. I have a feeling we'll see each other again." She laughed as Rin squealed excitedly, then Yuki turned to the half-demon looming over them. "Make sure you take good care of these little sweet hearts."

"Feh."

"Well I don't want to hold you up, so you better get going. Bye Rin, bye Lord Sesshomaru." She gave them each another kiss on the fore head and slipped a charm over Rin's head. "Here, it's a protection talisman. For a safe journey." She stood and bowed her head slightly to Inuyasha. "Good bye Inuyasha."

"Bye Yuki."

"Bye Yu-ki." Sesshomaru smiled at her again and copied Rin's hug.

"Bye. Let's go brats." Sesshomaru leapt up onto his back while Rin took his hand, leading them farther into the village and to the stall from before.

On the way they passed the man who Sesshomaru had almost attacked and he backed away fearfully until the demon pup turned sorrowful eyes to him. "Sorry."

"W-what?"

"Brat's apologizing for attacking you."

"Oh, uh yes it is okay. No harm done." The man was obviously too terrified to do anything but except the apology.

"Thank you." Inuyasha moved over to where the stall was and Sesshomaru climbed down and went over to where the little girl was once again minding the merchandize. "Myu?"

"Good morning Sessho!" The little demon fidgeted as she hugged him and Inuyasha snorted at the nickname.

"Came to say bye, leaving."

"You'll come back right?" Sesshomaru looked up at his brother who shook his head no.

"No." His face crumpled in worry when the girl began crying and he tried to comfort her. "Sorry, sorry."

Inuyasha shifted from foot to foot while the little drama played out, Rin remained quiet. Watching from her place next to him as the girl's tears tapered off. He couldn't take them anymore and left briefly to buy another set of clothes for the demon.

"I'm going to miss you Sessho." She looked thoughtful for a moment then let go of him, "Wait please." She ran inside her home and came out with a rawhide necklace with a little charm on it. She slipped it over Sesshomaru's head, pulling his hair from under it. "Here, so you'll remember me." The charm was a little horse, and Sesshomaru clasped it in his clawed hand nodding. "Bye Sessho." He blushed as she hugged him and kissed his striped cheek before running off into her home again crying.

"Come on kid." Inuyasha picked up the sad child and put him on his shoulders again, scooping up Rin he took off to the dragon. Ignoring how Rin was comforting the demon that was nuzzling into his hair and making soft whimpering noises.

They soon came upon the sleeping dragon and he grabbed the reigns, tugging them so it would get up and follow as he took off at a fast pace to the springs. He set the kids down at the edge before pulling the necklaces off of them and unceremoniously tossing them in clothes and all. Inuyasha knew after looking through the bag on the dragon that the girl had a clean dress. He reached into it and pulled out her bathing stuff along with said dress, setting them on the edge of the spring where they could reach.

Both children were giggling as they waded over in their waterlogged clothes; Rin undid her dress and ran it through the water before setting it on a boulder to dry. She helped Sesshomaru off with his clothes, looking confused when he took his 'tail' from around his waist and put it next to his clothes.

"Lord Sesshomaru what is that?" She pointed at the fur, jumping in surprise when it uncurled by itself slowly to lie out on the rock.

The little demon shrugged, he didn't know the word for it so he couldn't tell her. He went further into the hot springs, ducking down and getting his hair wet.

"Does Inuyasha know?"

"No. Hurry up and take your bath, show the other kid too."

"Yes Inuyasha. Is Inuyasha going to take a bath too?"

"No, now hurry up." He sat with his back to them, listening for trouble. Then a wave of hot water suddenly splashed over him from behind, he turned, his hair dripping. "You little brats." They just gave him innocent looks and he growled before taking a large leap and landing behind them in the spring clothes and all, sending a large tidal wave to swamp the children.

Rin was up first sputtering, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha said he wasn't going to take bath." She gave him sly grin and splashed some water at him.

He shook his head and slogged out of the spring shaking himself like a dog to get rid of the extra water and pulling off his fire rat, wringing the water from it. Sesshomaru had popped up from the water a little farther in the springs and was laughing.

"Hurry up kid. We need to get going." He leapt to the top of a boulder and stretched out in the sun to dry, ignoring the chilly morning wind as it sliced through his clothes.

Soon they were done and Rin managed to get them both dressed and ready to go. All their clothes were dry and put away as they settled on the dragon. "Come on dragon, let's get going. Can you take us to where you were when this happen to him?" One of the heads looked back at him and snorted before taking off with a roar and heading in the direction Rin had first come from when he met them at the river.

Once again Rin was talking non-stop to his brother as they rode, but her chatter left off when she began shivering from the cold. Inuyasha pulled off his fire rat coat and wrapped her in it, fur wrapped around her as well, aiding in the attempts to keep her frail human body warm.

It was about midday when Inuyasha noticed they were heading directly for a string of notoriously dangerous mountains, if the dragons couldn't get directly to wherever Rin had found his brother then he was going to have a hell of a time climbing up and protecting the children from the many demons that lived there.

He stopped them for lunch when they began whining. They ate and he allowed them to run around for a little, while the dragons grazed. Figuring he might as well let them have fun while they could.

Inuyasha had only closed his eyes for a second when the demon child pounced on him, licking his cheek until he was pushed away irritably. "Damn it kid, what the hell is with you and licking?" The pup opened his mouth to reply but Inuyasha cut him off, "Yeah, yeah I know, ya like me." 'What the hell is going to do when he's back to himself, probably try to kill me for ever seeing him in such a way.' He sighed as his half-brother butted his head up under Inuyasha's chin, making that odd purring thrum in his chest again.

He had just closed his eyes again when, "Can Rin pet Inuyasha's ears again now that they're back?"

"What the fuck did I do to deserve this?" His brother's purring had stopped at the word 'fuck' but continued a moment later. Rin was giving him hopeful eyes and he had to force his ears to stay up when they wanted to lie back in annoyance. "Sure kid, knock yourself out."

The girl stood next to him, stretching so she could reach his ears. She was just as careful as before and almost immediately his eyes closed when her small fingers rubbed at the bases of his ears. "Why are Inuyasha's ears different from Lord Sesshomaru's?" It took a minute for the question to penetrate and he sighed when it did.

"Because I'm only half."

"Half what?" Stretching up like she was, was beginning to tire her arms and her fingers slowed. Inuyasha picked her up, holding her steady while she stood on his leg.

"Demon."

"What is Lord Sesshomaru?" His eyes opened and she was looking at him curiously, she honestly did not know what her beloved lord was.

"He's a demon."

"Oh, okay." She went back with renewed interest to petting his ears, even some how managing to rub her cheek briefly against one.

'Well, it makes sense. Only a kid this weird would follow my brother around.' All other thoughts were pushed away as he automatically moved his head forward when her fingers strayed too far up his ears.

Rin giggled, "Rin wishes Lord Sesshomaru had puppy ears like Inuyasha. But Rin knows her lord wouldn't allow her to pet them."

"Why do you stay with him?"

"Lord Sesshomaru saved Rin after the wolves killed her, Rin has been with Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken and Ah-Un since." She leaned a little more into him, her new position allowing her to reach the bottoms of his ears better.

The two dragons snorted at him and Inuyasha opened his eyes, looking past Rin he could almost swear the twin dragonheads were laughing at him. As much as he regretted doing so he pulled Rin away. "We need to get going."

"Yes Inuyasha." She stood there while he draped his fire rat kimono around her, giggling as she slipped her arms into the impossibly large sleeves. Once he had set Sesshomaru back on his feet Rin pulled him into the red material with her. "Rin is going to miss her Lord being like this, but Jaken wouldn't be happy if he stayed." She hugged the smaller child as his fur wound around both of them, holding them together securely.

He managed to get them both onto the dragons' back with out separating them and jumped on behind them, ordering the dragon to take off and continue their way to whoever did this.

It was half hour later and ten minutes over the mountains when the dragons landed on an open area that lead to a pass through the rocks. "We have to walk now." He looked at the dragons and they lowered their heads in agreement. "Great. You two stay there."

Inuyasha grabbed the reins in his left hand, ready to unsheathe the Tetsusaiga at a moments notice as he led them on. Thankfully the kids stayed quiet, the rocks were echoing every small noise. Making it difficult to pinpoint things moving aside from the dragon's steps.

They had been walking for the better part of an hour and he was hearing skittering noises, it sounded like something sliding over the rocks. His ears were swiveling wildly as he tried to keep track of the sounds, it sounded like they were coming from every direction at once on top of the echoing. He knew it wasn't his imagination, Sesshomaru and the dragons were just as alert as he was and looking around for the sounds.

Stopping them for a moment he reached back and pulled the harnesses that blocked the dragons power off so it could help defend them. Ah-Un stomped and snorted wildly, looking around alertly for the source of the skittering noises.

Rin was quiet as she sensed the tension from the agitated demons and half-demon, understanding that something bad was going on.

They continued on, it was not too much later when the path widened significantly and the sounds got closer. The children were shaking in fear and Inuyasha looked up at the steep gray rock walls that rose at least thirty feet above his head. "Dragon, can you get up in the air?" the dragon shook it's heads in a negative gesture and he cursed, drawing Tetsusaiga.

The blade transformed in a flash of light and the dragons readied their attack, energy balls forming in their mouths as they were surrounded.

Dozens of large rock like demons emerged from the walls around them, coming straight from the stone higher up and dropping down with large booms. Thickly built and gray skinned, each demon stood twice the height of a man with gaping mouths with a double row of sharp teeth lining them and beady black eyes set deep in immobile faces.

One slightly larger than the rest spoke in a deep voice that echoed around them, "No one trespasses on our masters land." They began to close in, and the risk of bringing the rocks down on them prevented Inuyasha's use of the Wind Scar.

He jumped up with a feral grin, sword raised, "Bring it on ya stone bastards!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Review Responses

**gintsuki(Anon):** Here you go! Thanks for the review!

**AngeloflLight:** I think the flashbacks were some of my favorite things to write. Thanks for the review!

**badgerwolf(Anon):** Glad you do. Thanks for the review!

**cLuMzYaZnGrL106:** I feel sorry for the computer monitor… Thanks for the review!

**CurlsofSerenity:** thanks for the review!

**Darkunknownone:** Probably, but then this story would be a little pointless since Kagome would be taking care of Sesshomaru… Thanks for the review!

**insanechildfanfic:** O.O0 Dependable as always, I think the name is beginning to make sense… Thanks for the review!

**inugurl666:** Thanks for the review!

**Inu no Miko:** Yeah, I wanted to kick Inu off too but the story would have come to an abrupt end if I did, so I didn't. :grins: Though I may just write another story for pure Inuyasha torture to appease my violent side. Thanks for the review!

**Moose:** First off, interesting name… And all my chapters get longer by at least four pages each time! Up until the epilogue at least… Thanks for the review!

**New Girl(Anon):** Okay, Q.1: I can't tell you, but you will find out. Q.2: It's seven chapters, then the prologue and epilogue. Q.3: About twice a week, I post later at night on Fridays and Tuesdays. Thanks for the review!

**sessinu girl:** :blinks: Um… I am the one with the answers, but I can't tell you. Thanks for the review!

**Shadow Dragon59:** Wow. O.O You're really going to hate me soon… :laughs nervously: Just remember that I am only one that can update okay? Thanks for the review! I think…

**Shinna:** Thanks for the review!

**Shrew-hanyou:** o.O That could be it, though there are bits of it I do find a little funny. Mine too, but it's no different than the people who cry over TV shows! We should ban together against them, :nods wisely: Thanks for the review!

The Bloody Queen of Hearts: There you go! Thanks for the review! Trunks4: Thanks for the review! 

**Vulcana(Anon):** Two more and a short epilogue that I will post the same time as the seventh chapter.

:mysterious voice: Almost all will be revealed in time… lol

Yep!

Got have the ears, as for Inu's reaction… I figure, dogs like it so… :grins:

About the Yuki thing, he trusted her so quickly because he sort of 'sensed' that she was a good person. :shrugs: At least that is how I see it.

Glad you liked! Thanks for the review!

**wolfsbride:** O! I love when people do you like you did and tell me things you liked, a lot of time they were the things that I worked on to get in there, okay, okay, I need to calm down.  
-.- Better.

I think that would how I would react, right before snuggling Sess!

Had to give him a reason.

Yeah, he matures in the show too. Might as well further it.

I would blush if I could.

Thank you so much for the review, I worked really hard on this and I am glad people like it enough to take the time to leave reviews.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I didn't think this story would get this many reviews! Thanks for the reviews and anyone who just reads! Reviews are appreciated greatly! 

Wish He Was Mine


	7. Chapter VI

Recap of Chapter 5  
  
They continued on, it was not too much later when the path widened significantly and the sounds got closer. The children were shaking in fear and Inuyasha looked up at the steep gray rock walls that rose at least thirty feet above his head. "Dragon, can you get up in the air?" the dragon shook it's heads in a negative gesture and he cursed, drawing Tetsusaiga.

The blade transformed in a flash of light and the dragons readied their attack, energy balls forming in their mouths as they were surrounded.

Dozens of large rock like demons emerged from the walls around them, coming straight from the stone higher up and dropping down with large booms. Thickly built and gray skinned, each demon stood twice the height of a man with gaping mouths with a double row of sharp teeth lining them and beady black eyes set deep in immobile faces.

One slightly larger than the rest spoke in a deep voice that echoed around them, "No one trespasses on our masters land." They began to close in, and the risk of bringing the rocks down on them prevented Inuyasha's use of the Wind Scar.

He jumped up with a feral grin, sword raised, "Bring it on ya stone bastards!"

* * *

Chapter 6 

Tetsusaiga clanged loudly as it caught the lead demon in the chest and it laughed as the blow bounced off leaving barely a scratch. He cursed and jumped again, swinging at the demons neck only to be blocked by a solid arm.

He continued to swing at him, chancing a look over at the dragons found them doing only slightly better. It took both heads attacking at once and multiple times before the weaker rock demons were reduced to rubble. The energy took time to build so the dragons had begun alternately attacking, keeping them at bay as they backed into a corner to shield the children.

Tetsusaiga clanged again and the demon knocked it away with a heavy swing of his bulky arm. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, loosening his hands, "Fine, Tetsusaiga wasn't working anyways. IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" The yellow energy blades sliced through the air breaking over the demon and finally cutting into it if only minimally.

"Bastard half-breed!" A heavy stone fist crashed into his stomach, cracking ribs and sending him flying into the steep wall. As he pulled himself from the wall impression his impact made he looked to the dragons again, his brother had instinctively brought his energy whip out and was swinging it carefully, trying to get the demons while avoiding himself and the dragon he was standing on. It was helping the dragons but they would soon be over powered.

Inuyasha called his attack again and one of the other demons caught him from behind, ramming a sword like arm at him and wounding his side before a hard punch snapped it's head off it's neck. He looked at his blood-covered claws and smirked "This ends here! BLADES OF BLOOD!" Red streaks arched through the air, slicing the rock leader up. Soon he was nothing more than a pile of rubble and Inuyasha turned to the more pressing matter of the children.

Leaping high up and over he punched two demons away and sprung up off another to get to the dragon. Sesshomaru had long since abandoned the whip because the range was too close, he was snarling and melting anything that came close to Rin with his poison claws while she watched from the corner in the red material.

Inuyasha barreled through them knocking them together and punching, allowing the dragons to concentrate and destroy them one at a time with the twin lightening attacks. Soon they were surrounded by nothing but smoking rock piles and puddles of Sesshomaru's bitter floral scented poison.

He retrieved Tetsusaiga and sheathed it. "Are you hurt?" The dragons seemed fine besides a few minor cuts that were already healing. Sesshomaru had one cut on the deeper side running vertically through the magenta strips on his right cheek and looked dead tired but was otherwise fine.

He pressed a hand to the wound his side and helped the shaking Rin up with the other, checking her for any wounds at the same time, his coat had protected her well. "Rin is okay."

"Inu hurt." Sesshomaru pointed to his wounded side and Rin gasped before digging through one of the bags and pulling out some bandages. She handed them to Inuyasha and he humored her and let her help him wrap it around himself, tying it off while she held it.

"Thanks kid." She beamed and put the rest away. The demon pup was already healing somewhat as he sat astride the dragon's back, panting a little. "We need to leave, that poison's making me sick. Dragon, do we have enough time to keep going and find someplace to camp?" It shook his head and he cursed. "We should go back." They nodded and he growled in frustration, "Damn, turn around then, let's go."

They ended up back out in the open area before the pass and beyond into where the trees started again so they would have no more rock demons appearing among them. He knew he could have easily pushed them and kept going like he had when shard hunting, but Kaede had been right. He wanted more time with his brother like this and was procrastinating though he would never admit to it.

Inuyasha built a fire for the kids since it was already dark and caught a couple of rabbits, giving Sesshomaru some of one raw and cooking the rest on sticks. The demon also ate some of the cooked rabbit before they played for a little while.

Rin finally settled in her customary sleeping place at Ah-Un's side, dragged out from the fight and tired anyways. Inuyasha watched all this from a tree branch until he heard claws on the bark; his brother was climbing the tree. His progress was slow due to him slipping from tired arms, feeling sorry and wanting the company Inuyasha jumped down one branch and plucked him up; back in the branch before Rin could even register the movement.

He ran a thumb over the line that was a cut only an hour ago, "You did a good job brat." On impulse he leaned forward and licked the scratch, it disappeared completely. Sesshomaru purred and returned the favor before hugging his neck, his small weight on Inuyasha's now only bruised ribs making him hiss and push the pup away a little.

"Inu okay?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." He braced his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders so he could nuzzle his face without bumping his ribs. Inuyasha had no idea what exactly he was being thanked for but pulled the kid closer to him carefully, settling him on his less injured side.

"Did you know how to use your poison all along?"

"No." 'So it was instinct.'

"You should sleep with the other brat."

"No. Please Inu?"

"Fine, but if she gets cold…"

Sesshomaru's fluffy bangs tickled his neck as he nodded and began that rumbling growl again. Only sounds of the fire crackling and popping along with the pup's noise were heard until Rin spoke up at the base of the tree.

"Rin doesn't want to sleep by herself, Rin wants to sleep with Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru. Please Inuyasha?"

Grumbling he jumped down with his brother and strode over to the dragon, asking with his presence alone what he wanted from it. Ah-Un snorted then rearranged itself so there was enough room for him to lean against it. He sat; crossing his legs, then pulled the little girl onto his lap and helped her settle so the children wouldn't disturb his wounds.

"Now will you go to sleep?"

"Yes Inuyasha, good night."

"Night Inu."

"…" Inuyasha just closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Rin thanks you and her lord for saving her." She snuggled down into Sesshomaru's fur and dropped off to sleep like only kids could do.

Sesshomaru stayed awake longer, playing with the little horse charm that Myu had given him. He looked down at Rin and the fur wrapped tighter around her, "Rin safe?"

"Yeah." He draped his arms over her small form to help protect her from the chill in the air.

"Scared, bad thing." He pointed in the direction of where they had been and back today.

"I killed all of them."

"No. Bad, bad thing." The demon pup was trembling a little as he pointed but calmed once Inuyasha pulled his little arm back in and stroked his hair.

"Go to sleep, I'm here. Nothing bad's going to get us." He cradled him in one arm so he wouldn't have to sleep upright and Sesshomaru nuzzled into his chest, listening to the calm breathing of his half-demon brother.

"Safe Inu."

"Yeah." Inuyasha fell into a light sleep after both kids were asleep, trying to get as much rest as he could for the day ahead.

In the morning he was glad that he had decided to sleep with them, it was cold, almost cold enough for him to see his own breath. The kids would have been freezing once the fire burned down, not to mention it was much warmer next to the dragon then it would have been in a tree branch.

Before he ever opened his eyes he felt warm breath ghosting over his cheek and knew his brother was planning on licking him again. So instead in one quick movement Inuyasha had a hand on one striped cheek while he licked the other, he opened his eyes fully. He was smirking at the pup's sound of surprise and caught him just before he would have fallen onto Rin.

"Inu!" Sesshomaru's eyes were comically large in shock and he was breathing a little faster.

"Thought I would let you do that again brat?"

"Yes. Morning." He turned his face into the hand on his cheek and licked his palm, laughing when Inuyasha grunted and wiped his hand off on his sleeve. "Bad thing today."

"Yeah."

"Rin stay Ah-Un, we go?" He gave him pleading eyes before looking at the girl. "Safe here from bad thing."

'He wants to protect her, but is it safe to leave her here with the dragon alone?' He sighed and scented the wind, checking for the immediate dangers, a couple of normal animal homes, the old scent of a badger demon and… His eyes opened wide as he caught the scent of Sesshomaru's imp heading towards them.

"Great, this is just what I need."

"Inu?" His brothers bewildered tone drew his attention and it was then he noticed how Sesshomaru was copying him. At least until his face scrunched up and he covered his nose, muffling his words slightly, "Bad smell coming." He recoiled a little at Inuyasha's sharp bark of laughter but held his ground, "Funny?"

"That 'bad smell' is your servant."

"Ser-vant?"

"Yeah, ask the kid."

"Rin?" He turned around to look at the still sleeping girl and got in her face, "Rin morning! Servant coming!" He pouted when she didn't even stir and ran his claws lightly over her cheek. "Rin!" She stirred a little, but only to brush his hand away. Sesshomaru sat back thinking then said in a loud voice, "Sesshomaru says it's morning for Rin!" This time she woke up and stretched with in the confines of the fur, looking at the very close face of her former demon protector she blinked sleepily.

"Morning."

"Servant coming."

"Who?" She looked past him to Inuyasha.

"That green toad with the staff."

"Oh, Jaken is coming. Jaken will be most unhappy to see us." She giggled and stood up, grabbing the fur so it wouldn't trail on the ground and get dirty. "Rin is hungry." She went to the bags without being told and pulled out some food handing it to the boys before sitting on Inuyasha's leg again.

After they finished Jaken could be heard shouting even by Rin as he approached their camp. "Lord Sesshomaru! This Jaken has returned from the quest milord had sent me on. The Staff of Skulls made quick work of those annoying humans that were looting villages on your lands." He stepped out of the bushes across from them with his back to them as he tugged his staff free of the thorns.

Inuyasha smirked and pushed Sesshomaru behind him, hiding him and silencing the children as Jaken turned around.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" He gave an indignant squawk and waved the wooden staff around when he saw Inuyasha leaning against the dragon with Rin on his lap. "What are you doing here? And why is that filthy human child wearing that? I shall turn you to ashes for taking what belongs to my Lord."

"I haven't taken anything you idiot, my brother's right here."

"Where? Lord Sesshomaru?" He spun around in a circle while Rin giggled. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru, are you hiding from you loyal servant?"

Inuyasha reached behind him and grabbed Sesshomaru's striped wrist to pull him in front then sat him next to the girl on his lap. Jaken caught sight of him, his eyes bugged and he began wailing.

"Surely that cannot be you Lord Sesshomaru! Oh what has the filthy half breed done to you?" He kept wailing and moaning loudly.

The demon pup covered his ears and whined, "Loud." Inuyasha had to agree, his ears were pinned back against his head to block out the sound.

"Lord Sesshomaru always hits Jaken when he becomes too noisy." She handed him a rock and it flew with uncanny accuracy into Jaken's forehead, knocking him out on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Good shot brat, one of you get that damn staff from him."

"Can Rin hit him with it like Jaken always does to her?" She jumped up excitedly when he shrugged and pulled the staff away from the imp before swinging it down with a solid 'thwack' to his head, adding another bump above the one on his forehead. Both children were laughing as she came back and handed the staff to Inuyasha. "Thank you Inuyasha!"

"Whatever." He reached out with the end of the staff poking the unconscious servant and waking him up.

"Milord?" He saw him and began wailing again until another, smaller, rock flew and bounced off his beak.

"Too loud."

"You half breed what have you done to Lord Sesshomaru why- Give me back my staff!"

"Shut up. I didn't do nothing, your precious Sesshomaru got put under some kind of spell and I am here to get him fixed so I don't have to take care of him." He saw the pup droop and added in voice only someone with their hearing could catch, "Not you brat." He couldn't even be sure if he was actually lying to the kid.

Sesshomaru brightened and latched onto his neck, licking his cheek once. "Inu. Rin stay Jaken, we go?"

"What is going on, you are not going with the half-breed my Lord?"

Sesshomaru covered his ears again and glared at Jaken, silencing him. "Noisy Jaken, Shut up."

"Idiot, if you haven't noticed he isn't exactly my brother. I have been watching both brats for the past few days, he has no memories of who he is and only recognized any of us by scent. Though he doesn't like yours." He smirked, one fang peeking over his lip as Sesshomaru nodded.

"Jaken, smell bad."

"Does Rin smell bad?" She smiled when he shook his head no.

"Rin smell like flowers. Inu smell like…" He let go of his neck to sweep his arms up, gesturing to the forest around them.

"Trees?" Rin was confused when he made the motion again shaking his head.

"All."

"Oh, Inuyasha smells like the forest?"

"Yes." He reattached himself to his brother's neck. "Only Jaken smell bad." He grinned, showing his fangs when Rin giggled and Jaken swelled up indignantly.

"B- but, milord does not smile."

"Get it through your thick skull, this isn't really him. It's his body but he has no memories of who he is. Not quit your squawkin' or I'm gonna let the kid beat you with this damn staff." Jaken gulped as Rin grinned evilly and rubbed her hands together. "Why was he here in the first place?"

"Lord Sesshomaru did not inform this lowly Jaken, but I assumed it was to meet the very powerful witch that lives in these parts. She was indebted to Lord Sesshomaru's father."

"Inu's father too!" Sesshomaru was defending his 'big' brother by glaring at the toad and though the glare was less potent in this form it still had Jaken quivering.

"Yes milord." He was bowing down, forehead touching the dirt as he groveled. The demon pup grimaced as his whiny voice continued to utter praise and apologies.

"Inu staff?" He held his hand for it and grinned when it was given to him. The crack rang out through the forest as it came in contact with the imp's head.

Ah-Un opened it's eye at this after having gone back to sleep, they took in the unconscious green servant and snorted before laying back down.

"Fun. Again?" Inuyasha caught the staff on its downward arch and pulled it away from him.

"Do it again and you'll kill him. I still need him." He ignored the kid's pout and set Rin on her feet, standing up as well as he toed the imp onto his back then jabbed him sharply in the stomach with the staff. "Great, he's out cold for a while. There's a stream nearby, we'll go get a drink and wash up some, maybe he'll be awake by then." Inuyasha gave the demon a parting jab before crouching for Sesshomaru to get on his shoulders after the pup had kicked the toad then scooped Rin up. "Dragon! Watch that stupid thing so he doesn't do anything dumb." Ah-Un snorted without opening it's eyes and Inuyasha left for the stream.

Steadying the kid on his shoulders with his free hand, Inuyasha ran through the forest, nimbly dodging trees until they reached the water. Sometime during the run the fur had mostly unwound from the girl and was around his waist now, it stayed with him as he set the kids down.

Plucking at it a little with his fingers he looked at the owner, "Why's this on me?"

"Inu hold it. Not get wet?" He looked at Rin and Inuyasha saw why, the girl was getting her drink, consequently spilling water droplets down her dress.

"Whatever." Readjusting the fur so he could check his wound he watched the children have a small splash fight. Shrugging out of his top he peeled away the bandages, the cut in his side was only a scar now, and that would be gone by lunch. "Hey brats don't get too wet or you're walking back."

"Yes Inuyasha." Rin pulled Sesshomaru away from the water and sat him down on a rock in front of her. She began braiding his silver hair, humming as she did. She looked around for something to tie it off when she finished, pouting when she found nothing. Then she inexplicably brightened and reached inside her dress and pulled out a tie like the one in her hair and finish off the braid. "There, now Lord Sesshomaru's hair will stay out of his way."

The demon picked up the heavy braid and brought it over his shoulder to look at it before letting it swing behind him, "Thank you."

"Lord Sesshomaru is welcome."

She watched curiously as the brother's heads whipped back towards camp, "Jaken."

"Yeah. Come on brats, and get this off a me." Sesshomaru pulled the end of the fur so it wrapped around his waist once, then the rest followed on it's own, wrapping around one shoulder also.

"Want to run."

"Try and keep up." He scooped up Rin and began back towards where Jaken was yelling; he was going slowly at first then speeded up once the pup proved he was able to keep up with him. Sesshomaru was doing well and soon they arrived back together, the child was panting while he was barely out of breath, even though he was carrying both Rin and the heavy staff.

Jaken was yelling at the dragons while they ignored his ranting and continued to sit with their eyes closed, infuriating the imp all the more.

"Stupid dragon, how could you take our lord to the half-breed!" He quieted when a rock whizzed through the air and knocked into the back of his head. Quivering he turned to face his young master's disapproving look.

"Jaken, be nice Inu." The demon child was pointing down at the bowing toad with one finger out, his hand glowing green with the threat of his poison.

"B-but milord!"

"No. Be nice."

"Yes milord." Sesshomaru smiled and looked up at his brother for approval, completely grinning at the barely perceptible nod from Inuyasha.

"Inu, Rin stay Jaken?"

"No. I don't trust the toad, we're all going." He blinked in surprise when Sesshomaru jumped onto him and got in his face.

"Stay Inu?"

"Fine." He helped him onto his shoulders, moving his long silver hair so it trailed over the demon's blue clad leg. "But if there's trouble you protect the kid."

"Yes Inu."

"Kid get on the dragon, we're going. You too toad." Rin complied with his request and climbed onto the broad back while Jaken swelled up.

"I am not a toad! You are not my master I will not take orders from you!"

"Jaken, Ah-Un."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." The sulky imp climbed on in front of Rin with the reigns grumbling to himself.

Remembering that the girl was going to be up in the cold air Inuyasha removed his fire rat kimono and draped it over her shoulders then handed her the staff. "You can give this back to him if there's trouble. Don't hit him any more, we may need the toad."

"Yes Inuyasha, Rin will be good."

"Hey toad! Follow me with that dragon, you **can** do that can't you?"

"Yes, of course I can! Whom do you take me for?" He closed his eyes with one webbed finger raised, "I am advisor to the great Lord Sesshomaru, of course I can as the great-" He was cut off mid rant by Rin's giggle and opened his bulbous eyes.

Having gotten impatient with the pompous toad Inuyasha was already running towards the mountains.

"Rin thinks Inuyasha doesn't like Jaken." The little girl giggled again and patted Ah-Un's side, "Let's go Ah-Un, fly and follow Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru." The dragon lurched into the air and Jaken lost his balance, falling and swinging by the reigns.

"Ack! You stupid beast! Set down this instant." He squawked again when it just tossed it heads, making the smaller demon swing violently.

"Here Jaken, Inuyasha said we might need you so that means Rin cannot let Jaken fall." She offered him the skulls end of the staff and helped him back onto the dragon's back where he threw another fit before finally settling down.

Not too much later Ah-Un landed just behind Inuyasha in front of the pass they had traveled the day before. They walked down the path once again with the new addition to their group, all of them on alert after what happened the last time.

"Inuyasha will there be more of those rock men?" She was huddled in his coat still and scanning the walls nervously.

"I don't think so kid."

"No more rocks. Only bad thing." Inuyasha could feel the demon pups trembling and hear the small quaver in his voice.

"You sure brat?"

"Only bad thing." Inuyasha grimaced when two small clawed tipped hands latched onto his ear but let it be, it stopped the kids trembling.

"Watch your claws."

"Yes Inu."

They walked on, eventually passing the battlefield of the day before. It inspired Jaken into a speech once he saw the puddles of acid that were still eating through the rock. He ranted on about his 'Great Lord and Master Sesshomaru', at least he did until Sesshomaru himself covered his ears and ordered Rin.

"Rin, Jaken staff!"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." She swung the staff and knocked the imp out cold on the dragon's back.

"Thank you."

"Lord Sesshomaru is welcome."

Inuyasha looked back her and the unconscious toad with a shrug before walking on; it wasn't like he ever really liked him. He and Sesshomaru always played tricks on him when he was still an advisor for their father.

-Flashback-

It had been one of those rare days when Sesshomaru was free from his studies and they could play. Their current mission? To annoy Jaken as much as possible, the imp was trying to get things ready for an important meeting and was squawking at the servants and rushing around trying to look important.

Most of them just ignored him and did the jobs they already knew they had to do from other such meetings.

He and Sesshomaru were watching this out of the imp's sight, waiting for him to turn his back. "Okay Inuyasha, go steal his scroll." His brothers mischievous smile and the gleam in his eyes spurred him on as he darted up behind the yelling demon and snatched the scroll from his stubby hand.

"Hey! Give that back you miserable half-breed!" Several of the servants gasped and stopped what they were doing.

His ears laid back and the taunt died on his lips as the scroll fell from his hand. Sesshomaru was there in an instant and holding the stupid advisor by the throat with red eyes. "You dare to insult one of your Lord's children, one of your masters and a prince of the western lands?"

"Prince Sesshomaru! I, I was only-" His panicked stuttering was cut off as Sesshomaru hand closed on his throat and his already bulbous eyes bugged out further.

"Save your pitiful excuses, were you not my father's advisor I'd kill you for addressing my brother as such. You will apologize to him, **and** my father for insulting his son in that manner when you return. For now-" He dropped the toad at his feet and narrowed his red raged eyes at the cowering demon. "Be gone!" He kicked Jaken, sending him out through the balcony doors and good distance over the railing to land with a large splash in the middle of their garden pond.

He had watched as his older brother almost visibly collected him self before the magenta accented gold eyes turned to him. "Ignore that fool Inuyasha, hopefully father will dispose of him." Sesshomaru bent and retrieved the fallen scroll; he opened it and looked it over before calling one of the women.

"Yes Prince Sesshomaru?" She accepted the scroll when he handed it to her.

"I trust you all know your jobs and do not need that fool harassing you." He addressed her specifically next. "You are to make sure the tasks set out on this scroll are done, if my father's adviser" He said the title with mild disgust evident in his voice. "Returns here, send him to find my brother and I so he may present his apology. Do not return that scroll to him."

"Yes Prince Sesshomaru." She bowed and was echoed by the others as Sesshomaru turned and ushered him out of the room. Once they were out of their earshot he let loose his barely contained excitement.

"He flew so far Sess! I bet he landed right in the middle of the garden pond!" He had grinned when his brother's frown turned into and evil smile and he laughed with him.

"I have been wanting to do that to him for a long time."

"Stupid toad. So what are we going to do now Sess?" On these days his brother could always find something interesting for them to do.

"Why don't we go watch that idiot pull himself from the pond? If we are quiet we can make him run all over while he tries to apologize to you."

"Yeah!" He had grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and they ran out together to the garden where they could hear Jaken splashing and sputtering in the water. His brother had grabbed him and jumped them up into a tree to watch Jaken slog out. They laughed quietly at the servant's curses and mutterings.

"Is there a reason why my advisor now smells like our Koi pond?" They looked down into their father's amused golden eyes and Sesshomaru leapt down while holding him.

He remembered speaking in his glee before Sesshomaru could answer, "Jaken always smells that way."

His father had chuckled and put a hand on his head, ruffling his bangs a little, before turning to his eldest son with a raised eyebrow.

"Your advisor," again there was distaste in his tone. "Insulted Inuyasha. I knew it was not my place to kill him as I wished. He should be seeking us to apologize to Inuyasha, then you as instructed." He stood with the entire regal ness their father also possessed.

"Ah, I see. You were hiding from him in the tree?"

"Sess said that Jaken would have to run around looking for us."

"Oh? You have been asked not to play tricks on the servants boys." Their father was once again looking stern, but there was a glitter in his eyes he chose not to hide. His brother had remained silent as they looked up at the taller demon, but he had an answer that he tried to pull off with as much innocence as possible.

"It wasn't for a trick, we just wanted to help Jaken get dry after he went swimming." Their father laughed again before stepping in front of them and using his fur to keep them out of sight.

"My advisor is approaching, we will see what he says."

Wrapped in the warm fur together Sesshomaru was returning his own grin and whispered to him, "Maybe father will kick him into the pond again." He smothered his laughing as Jaken slogged up to their father.

"Milord!" His voice was muffled and they guessed he was cowering on the ground as usual.

"Jaken, explain." Gone was the caring amused voice that he had used with them only a moment before, replaced by a lords cold one.

"Milord! It was Prince Sesshomaru! The child kicked your most faithful servant from where I was doing my duties in the meeting room." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he picked up his brother's hands and put them on his ears to distract him from his anger. It worked and he calmed as they listened to the conversation continue.

"Oh? I find it hard to believe Sesshomaru would do something without cause. Tell me what happened."

"I was merely doing my duties when Prince Inuyasha stole the scroll with the tasks written upon it from me. We exchanged words and then Prince Sesshomaru had me by the throat and he was in a terrible red rage. He claimed that were I not your advisor that he would have killed me! Then he dropped this loyal Jaken and kicked me from the room!" Sesshomaru's fingers had tightened almost painfully on his ears at the imp's woebegone tone and he whimpered, trying to pull away.

The harsh grip loosened and Sesshomaru began rubbing softly again, bending slightly to whisper below the toads hearing. "Sorry."

"What was said between you and my youngest?"

"The exact words escape me milord, but I asked for the scroll back."

"Is that all?"

"Y-yes milord." He remembered his brother growling lowly at the lying words. Though the touches to his ears remained gentle, his brother's magenta strips had begun to darken and widen.

"Shall we see what they have to say then?" He had giggled a little when the fur around them tightened and they were brought to the front of their father, but put on a face as serious as his brother's when the hands dropped from his ears. "Sesshomaru?"

"Your **loyal** advisor has failed to mention that he insulted your youngest son, and in turn insulted you. He has also failed to mention that I gave him orders to apologize to Inuyasha then yourself for his insolence." He glared at the imp that was now trying to backpedal his way out of the mess.

Their father held up a hand, silencing his advisor, "Inuyasha? How did Jaken insult you?"

"He called me a miserable half-breed." They all ignored Jaken's protesting squawk.

"Not by your proper title?"

"No." His ears had begun to droop, he remembered having a lot less control over them when he was younger and they betrayed his emotions easily. They perked though when he saw the flash of anger that passed through his father's eyes, because that meant Jaken was in trouble.

"Jaken? Is this true?"

"I-I-I b-but... I was just doing my duties milord!" Jaken was pressed so close to the dirt that he was lead to half hope the toad would sink right in and disappear.

"You are saying then, that both of my sons are lying to me?" Their father did not bother waiting for the answer; instead he bent and picked the imp up by his robes and set him on his feet in front of him and Sesshomaru. "You will apologize as instructed by Sesshomaru, then apologize again to both of them for accusing them of lying to me."

"Yes milord. Prince Inuyasha please forgive me for insulting you and not addressing you by your proper title."

"I guess."

Jaken turned his groveling away from them and to their father, "Milord please forgive this lowly Jaken for insulting Prince Inuyasha and in turn you."

"Granted. Continue."

"Yes Milord, I am sorry princes of the western lands for so foolishly accusing you with my words of lying to your father."

"Whatever." He had wanted to kick the toad and he could tell his big brother was resisting the urge to do that as well.

"You are forgiven, this time. Do not accuse me of such ever again."

"Yes Prince Sesshomaru. Thank you my masters for forgiving this lowly Jaken."

"You may leave Jaken." He frowned impatiently when the toad continued to grovel. "Here, I shall help you on your way." Before the imp could react he was flying through the air and back into the pond with a splash, courtesy of their father's boot. He openly laughed while the fur unwound from about them but stopped when their father spoke. "I will leave you boys out here to play, I only ask that you not terrorize the good servants too much today." He began to walk away after ruffling both their bangs and smiling.

"Does that mean we can play some more tricks on Jaken Sess?" His brother had turned to look at the retreating form of their father and grinned when they both heard a low chuckle from him.

"He said the **good** servants Inuyasha."

"Oh. Will flower petals stick to him if he's wet?" He had wicked idea, and he could see his brother's confusion as he nodded.

"Why are you asking?"

"I just thought maybe we could help Jaken not smell like the fish anymore." His brother had smiled showing his fangs and he imitated him before they ran off into the gardens to collect some Sakura petals. They gathered them off the trees, making sure not to take too many off of any one tree and piled them in Sesshomaru's fur so the gentle breeze wouldn't blow them away. By the time they were done, their own silver hair was sprinkled heavily with petals, but neither noticed as they snuck up on Jaken, who was panting and sputtering on the ground.

Sesshomaru dropped the large pile of petals over the imp and he patted them down onto the squawking demon as he rolled over and covered himself further. Sesshomaru's last handful covered the toad's bald green head after they knocked his hat off and made him look like he was growing pink petals for hair.

As they ran away into the large grassy area of the estate he laughed, "That only helped Jaken smell a little better." They stopped in the middle of the tall grass and he had pounced on his brother. "You have petals in your hair Sess!"

"No more than you little brother."

"Oh yeah!" He pulled a petal from his hair and stuck it to the middle of Sesshomaru's forehead inside the crescent moon. "Sess is a flower prince!" He ran away laughing, calling in a singsong voice. "Sess is the flower prince!"

He had yelped when his much faster brother caught up, tackling him and tickling him. "Flower prince huh?" Sesshomaru stretched up and blew in his sensitive ear, making him laugh even more.

"No! No Sess not that!" He was laughing uncontrollably by now and his brother wasn't letting up on blowing in his ears. He couldn't even move them away he was laughing so hard. "Sess!"

"Am I still the 'Flower Prince?'" The tickling let up so he could answer and he squirmed a little before collapsing in the grass, pouting.

"No." Then he laughed and reached up to pull the pink petal from his brother's forehead, watching it flutter to the ground. He still remembered how surprised Sesshomaru had looked at what he did next. He had reached up and pulled his brother down in a hug. "Thanks Sess, for taking care of Jaken."

"Of course little brother, I said I would protect you did I not?" Their noses brushed together affectionately before Sesshomaru moved off of him to lie in the grass and look up at the clouds with him.

"Yeah. Hey, look at that cloud, it looks like father!" He pointed up at a vaguely dog-shaped cloud.

"Yes, I suppose it does resemble him in his true form." Sesshomaru grunted as he rolled onto his stomach to sit and look down at his older brother.

"So what are we going to do now Sess?"

"I don't know." The full demon child reached up and tugged lightly on his ear when he stuck his lower lip out in a pout. "Don't give me that look, why don't we put butterflies in Jaken's hat?" Sesshomaru had laughed when he pushed his lip out further.

"But we did that last time."

"Hmm, I will have to think about it." His brother closed his eyes and tapped his lips thoughtfully with the fingers of the hand that had just been on his left puppy ear.

Growing impatient he leaned down in his brother's face, jumping back in surprise when Sesshomaru snapped playfully at his nose. Ah! Hey! Not funny Sess!" He was pouting again.

Sesshomaru snickered, "Come on, why don't we go play with your ball?" There was a brief pause for a thoughtful look. "I sure hope your face doesn't stick that way." His brother tugged on his ear again before they raced each other back inside.

-End Flashback-

His brother tugging on–oddly enough-the same ear as in his memory and whimpering brought him back to reality. "What is it kid?"

"Bad thing soon."

Looking around Inuyasha realized that he must have been lost in his own memories for the better part of two hours. Jaken was awake again and Rin was looking scared once she heard her former protectors announcement. Drawing Tetsusaiga he preceded forward, followed closely by the dragons. As they rounded a corner Sesshomaru's trembling took on a whole new level and he whispered, "Bad thing here."

"I don't see nothin'" But Inuyasha spoke too soon as a horrible creature with Naraku like tentacles burst forth from the rocks, showering them debris. It was a big mass of sickly green flesh with dozens of tentacles and a gaping maw; it was something that could have never been created by nature. "Kid! Give the toad the staff, and you get back there and protect her." He blocked several tentacles with the flat of his sword, but one nicked him in the thigh and another grazed his right arm. A third that would have hit his other arm was deterred by Sesshomaru's energy whip.

"No! Stay Inu!"

"Damn it brat." He leapt into the air over several tentacles but wasn't prepared when they each split in two and surrounded him. As they wrapped around him one caught his brother in the chest and sent him flying with an audible crack into a stone wall.

As he watched his brother slide down and a tentacle shoot towards him he saw red. The Tetsusaiga pulsed madly to keep his demon blood under control as he began hacking through the forest of tentacles, which only seemed to grow in number.

The tentacle wrapped around Sesshomaru, making the pup whimper as it tightened around his bruised back and pulled him towards the gaping tooth filled mouth.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha hacked faster and watched his brother dangle, terrifyingly limp, high in the air above the main mass of the writhing monster. He could hear the frantic noises of the others behind him as they fought off their own batch of tentacles and the Tetsusaiga worked even harder to keep the demon in him at bay. "No!"

He had to take the risk, "WIND SCAR!" He leaped up after the streaks of energy and caught Sesshomaru as he fell inside the detached tentacle, ripping it from his small body as he landed.

Tetsusaiga lay forgotten where he had thrown it as he examined the pup, blood leaked slowly from his mouth as he pulled him close. Inuyasha cradled his brother's still form, his torso looked somehow twisted and wrong, "Hey kid, Sesshomaru!" He shook him a little but there was no response.

He put his face close and listened; no air was passing through his lungs and his heart no longer beat. He had **failed**; he had told him he would be **safe**.

Rin's tears and murmurs of her Lords name reached him as he collapsed on the ground with his dead brother. 'No, he can't be.'

A sudden, urgent pulsing at his hip caught his attention.

Tensaiga was calling…

To be continued

* * *

A/N: There is one more chapter after this one and the epilogue will be posted at the same 

time as the seventh and final chapter.

* * *

Review Responses 

**AngeloflLight:** Cliffies are fun as you can see. Thanks for the review!

**Azmidiske:** Glad you like it. I know about a few others and I wanted to do it to Sesshomaru . Thanks for the review!

**Battle and War:** Um… Thanks for the review!

**cLuMzYaZnGrL106:** Wow, scary sugar high review. O.O Thanks for the review!

**Darkunknownone:** Thanks for the review!

**Eboni:** No idea, I am so overwhelmed with the amount of reviews it is hard to keep track. . Thanks for the review! 

**heather(Anon):** Glad you think it is cute… Thanks for the review!

**insanechildfanfic:** Okay, I am all for tradition… But do you think maybe you could leave me a longer review for the last chapter? Pwease? Thanks for the review!

**inugurl666:** Thanks for the review!

**inu-youkai 911:** Wow, glad somebody liked it, **Shadow Dragon59** almost killed me because I made him cry. -.- Glad you liked it enough to put me on your favorites list! Thanks for the review! (You accidentally sent two though!)

**Inu no Miko:** Thanks anyways, but I am arranging for some professional from him. It should be here be the end of the story. Thanks for the review and attempt at protection! lol

**Lightning Streak(Anon):** :blinks: Thanks for the review!

**Moose:** Yep, had to argue with my dad just so I could get this one out on time. -.-0

Next to last. Seven is it, along with the epilogue.

Hehe I am not an optimistic person by nature. Thanks for the review!

**Morlana:** Thanks for the great review!

**New Girl(Anon):** Let's go with Kagome got healing powers until I can think of something better. -.-0

No. He's not exactly my most favorite character and I didn't want to torture poor Inuyasha further.

Um… Please don't pat me. Thanks for the review though!

**Phoebe H.(Anon):** Empty threat, if you do that you won't get the story anyways. Thanks for the review!

**Rose Valentine:** Thanks for the review!

**Samieko:** Thanks for the review!

**Sesshy81:** I put notices… Thanks for the review!

**sessinu girl:** Thanks for the review!

**Shadow Dragon59: **He, he… Please don't kill me? Thanks for the calmer review!

**Shrew-hanyou:** Don't worry about the plug. I will go check out your stories when I have time. Thanks for the review!

**Siere(Anon):** Thanks for the review!

**Vulcana(Anon):** It's okay, I still got others asking. -.-0 Oh well…

Yeah.

I thought that it would be only right.

That was one of the points I fought with the plot to get in there lol.

Well, Inuyasha has shown occasionally that he has a more playful side every great once in a while.

About a sequel, I have no clue. No thoughts for it all. -.-0

I don't think Ah-Un actually has that much awareness, but it doesn't seem too far-fetched.

Wow. Thanks for the review! I really like reading yours because you tell me what you like!

**yoyo person(Anon):** Thanks for the review!

**yumi-sama:** Thanks for the review!

* * *

A/N: Yikes! I have a killer headache now. :shakes fist: you better appreciate this. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and for anyone who just reads! More reviews are always welcome! See you all for the final chapter and epilogue! 

Wish He Was Mine


	8. Chapter VII

Recap of Chapter 6 

He had to take the risk, "WIND SCAR!" He leaped up after the streaks of energy and caught Sesshomaru as he fell inside the detached tentacle, ripping it from his small body as he landed.

Tetsusaiga lay forgotten where he had thrown it as he examined the pup, blood leaked slowly from his mouth as he pulled him close. Inuyasha cradled his brother's still form, his torso looked somehow twisted and wrong, "Hey kid, Sesshomaru!" He shook him a little but there was no response.

He put his face close and listened; no air was passing through his lungs and his heart no longer beat. He had **failed**; he had told him he would be **safe**.

Rin's tears and murmurs of her Lords name reached him as he collapsed on the ground with his dead brother. 'No, he can't be.'

A sudden, urgent pulsing at his hip caught his attention.

Tensaiga was calling…

* * *

Chapter 7 

Rin ran over and was in hysterics as she called out for the demon pup and clutched his cream colored sleeve.

Inuyasha pulled away from the girl and she collapsed to the ground in her tears, watching with wide eyes. Removing the sword, sheath and all he held it up, it glowed a faint blue and pulsed urgently in his hand. 'Tensaiga… The sword of healing and the power to resurrect the dead.'

Grasping the sheath he pulled it slowly from the sword, revealing what could be an ordinary sword were it not glowing. It seemed almost to speak to him as he held it up for his sight.

Narrowing his eyes, he looked past the sword to his brother's body as the world seemed to fall away and it was only them. Imps with chains faded into existence and he felt rage as they began to chain Sesshomaru. In his anger he swung the sword at them, hearing their screams wash over him as his brother's body arched violently.

The sword fell with a clang and the unnoticed world plunged back into existence as he fell to his brother's side. He pulled the writhing pup to him and held him as blank golden eyes snapped open along with his mouth in a silent scream before drawing in breath.

Sesshomaru fell limp in his grasp and Inuyasha leaned down, his diminutive chest rose and fell with steady breaths. He started when a small-clawed hand touched his cheek and he looked up from his place near the child's chest into tired golden eyes that were so much like his own.

"Inu…"

He crushed the child to his chest, "You stupid brat, you listen to me next time!" The tears were still coming and he couldn't seem to stop them as he smothered the pup. He felt the familiar, slightly rough tongue run over his neck where Sesshomaru's face was.

"Safe Inu. No cry." He tried pulling himself up but barely had the strength and Inuyasha helped him. He looked into his 'big' brother's still watering eyes and smiled reassuringly. "Safe Inu. No cry." He licked the fading tears away as best he could and nuzzled Inuyasha's face.

"Inuyasha saved Lord Sesshomaru like Lord Sesshomaru saved Rin?" Her voice was filled with awe and hope. Inuyasha lifted his arm and she came scrambling over, grabbing Sesshomaru's clothes in a death grip as she cried into him. "Rin was so worried but Lord Sesshomaru is okay, Rin didn't know what she would have done if her lord was gone." She collapsed into fresh tears, but these were happy as she held onto the dog brothers for dear life.

Inuyasha pulled them close and tucked them to his chest as Sesshomaru fell into an exhausted sleep and soon Rin cried herself to sleep after him.

He stood up cradling the children in his arms and looked to the other members of their little group, Jaken was knocked out cold while Ah-Un was lying down watching with interested eyes. Walking over to the dragons he set the children between the twin heads where they would be off the ground and retrieved the fallen swords, sheathing the now untransformed Tetsusaiga and then Tensaiga before replacing it back in his sash.

Inuyasha picked up his Fire Rat kimono and wrapped the children in it as he picked them up, "Come on dragon we'll keep going, grab the idiot." He watched as Jaken was tossed on to their back and they lumbered to their feet to follow. "He still alive?" He snorted when they nodded and muttered as they began walking, "Too bad." Looking down at the kids he noticed the drying trail of blood from Sesshomaru's mouth and wiped it away, rolling his eyes when a small striped hand snuck out to hold his hand there, the kid was still sleep though. "Stupid brat." The seeming insult held affection in its tone.

They continued down the path that had been blocked by the horrible tentacle monster and had to climb over an unsteady pile of rubble created from the Tetsusaiga's attack. Inuyasha was up and over in a few bounds, the dragon had a little more difficulty but its powers of flight eventually helped it over.

Soon with a demon's stamina Sesshomaru was awake and calling for his attention. "Inu? Rin okay?"

"She's just tired. Ya little moron ya need ta listen to me next time. Do you realize you were dead?"

"Yes, like Rin. Safe Inu." He nuzzled into his brother's larger hand, holding it to his striped cheek.

"Yeah, how ya feeling?"

"Fine, Inu okay?"

"Yeah brat. How did you know that was there?" He growled when Sesshomaru just shrugged and licked his hand.

"No more bad thing, Rin hurt?" He pointed to the girls arm near him, she had a nasty cut running up it, visible through her torn sleeve. It needed to be cleaned but before he could do anything Sesshomaru was licking it gently, helping it to heal. Soon it was nothing more than a scratch and the pup made a face as he finished licking the blood. "Bad."

"I could of just cleaned that with some water and wrapped it you know. Stupid brat." He shifted them a little in his arms as they continued walking.

"Rin better." Sesshomaru ran his hand gently over her cheek, being careful of his claws as they grazed the fragile skin. He touched her throat then his own and started scrabbling at his clothes. "Inu! Myu's horse gone!"

"Do we have to go back and get it?" He cringed a little when the pup's eyes turned liquid.

"Please Inu? Myu cry, remember her with it."

"Okay brat, we'll go back and look for it." He turned around and the dragons stopped walking, "Give me that staff." He took it from Ah's mouth and poked Jaken awake with it.

"Milord!"

"Come on toad, you're going to help us look for a silver horse charm."

"Why should I listen to you? You are not my master." He barely managed to dodge the staff as it was swung at him.

"Jaken **will** help."

"Yes Milord." They turned back and scrambled over the rock pile again and Inuyasha set his brother down, helping them go through the rock piles, along with bits and pieces of tentacles.

Jaken poked at a tentacle then began running around screaming at the stop of his lungs, waving his hand frantically in the air until he had wiped it off on his clothes. He sat wailing and clutching his blister covered webbed hand.

Inuyasha looked him over and noted the spot dissolving slowly on his brown robes, "Hey brat, be careful. The blood of that thing is acid."

"Yes Inu." They continued looking around; even Ah-Un was helping. Inuyasha was still holding on to Rin with one arm and poking through the remains with his other hand.

Thinking about it for a minute he made his way over to the main body of the monster, covering his nose with an under sleeve at the dead smell it was already creating and peered into it giant mouth, all that was left after the Wind Scar took the top of it off. He thought he could see something but wasn't sure until he moved so the sun could shine in, it reflected brightly off the silver charm at the back of it's mouth. "Well that's just fucking great. Hey toad! Get over here."

The imp was about to protest when a rock whizzed over and smacked him in the forehead. He looked over at Sesshomaru and gulped when he saw the larger rock in his master's hand, then waddled obediently over to Inuyasha.

"Climb in there and get that charm out."

"Inu found?"

"Yeah, must of fell off when it was holding you up there." The pup shivered and whined a little in fear as he looked at the beast. Remembering what had happened; had him trembling all over and moving quickly to hold onto his brother's leg.

Sesshomaru laughed though as Jaken climbed down inside to get the charm. He made the imp clean it off before he took it, and pouted over the broken leather.

He sat with Rin against his chest so his hands were free, "Here brat," Inuyasha took the necklace and tied the two loose ends together before slipping it over the pup's head and pulling his long silver braid from under it.

"Thank you Inu."

"**Now** can we go?"

"Yes." He held up his arms to be picked up and grinned when he was scooped up by one cream colored arm.

They spent almost another hour walking through the canyon, Rin remaining asleep the whole time. Jaken had been knocked out once more by his own staff for whining about having to climb into the monster's gullet.

Inuyasha was left to his thoughts as they walked and he wondered how Rin and the dragon had gotten back out without running into that monster, unless it didn't exist then and was specifically created after Sesshomaru had destroyed another.

Soon they came to a passage that was too narrow for the dragons and after inspecting the floor he found scratch marks trailing out of it, like something had been dragged out and gouged the stone. Inuyasha roused the sleeping girl, "Hey kid, you recognize this place?"

"This is where Rin found Lord Sesshomaru." He set the children down as the pup nodded in agreement.

"What are those scratches?"

"Lord Sesshomaru's armor made them when he and Rin pulled it out."

"His sword was in there?"

"The bad sword? Yes, it was right over there." She pointed to an empty space like any other in the pass.

Inuyasha shifted in place, debating whether or not to take the pups with him or leave them with the dragon and imp. Scenting the slight breeze that floated towards him through the passage he caught a vaguely familiar scent that he couldn't quite place his finger on, it tickled the back of his mind but not in a bad way. Like it was something that he had smelled when he was young.

He turned and addressed the dragons, "We're going in, find a way to wake the toad and send him in after us. Can you do that?" They snorted and dipped their heads in agreement.

The half demon took his fire rat that the girl was holding to him and slipped it on before picking up his brother and letting him on his shoulders. Then scooped up the girl, "Come on brats, we're gonna go find out who did this."

"Did what Inuyasha?"

"Took Tokijin and made him like this." He jerked a thumb to the demon on his shoulder, growling a little when said demon grabbed it and shook himself free. "Knock it off brat, and stay away from my ears! I need to hear." The small clawed hands released the furry appendages and dug into his hair instead as he walked. Inuyasha kept scenting the air, trying to figure out that familiar scent.

"Rin's arm is better?" She was examining the torn sleeve and looking at the scratch that was all that was left of the wound.

"Yes, better." She looked up at him, smiling when soft fur curled around her neck.

"Lord Sesshomaru fixed Rin?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" She gathered the fur off her neck and began stroking it as it hung off her shoulder. The demon pup's eyes closed and he began purring softly while the fur moved more into her grasp, making Rin giggle. "Lord Sesshomaru likes this?"

"Yes."

"Rin thinks it is funny, Inuyasha likes his ears touched and Lord Sesshomaru likes this. Rin can't decide which she likes better…" She rubbed her cheek into the fur much like she had done before with Inuyasha's ear.

The owner of said ear rolled his eyes and shifted her a little in his arm as he continued walking, then found that the purring was getting on nerves. "Quit doing that brats, I can't take that damn noise anymore."

"Sorry." She dropped the soft fur and it curled around her neck again.

"Sorry Inu." The purring stopped and little fingers from both began running through his silver hair instead.

Inuyasha gave Rin a sidelong dirty look as she began braiding the shorter lock of hair that hung where normal human (or demon) ears would be. But it was keeping them quiet so he let it be, that scent was getting closer rapidly and it was occupying his attention. He soon cut the fondling to his forelock short when Rin tried to thread a ribbon from some unknown place into it. "Quit that, and take my hair out of that braid."

"Yes Inuyasha." She did as he asked just as they turned an easy corner in the passage and came upon an amazing thing.

An almost completely opaque green barrier swirled in front of them; his sharp eyes could barely make out a large hulking form beyond the dark swirling greens.

Instead of his usual method of barging through obstacle in his way he sat to inspect it, not knowing how it would affect the children he was holding. "Stay here." He set them down and stood, walking cautiously to barrier he touched it lightly with a clawed finger, when he received no shock he stuck his hand in fully.

"Hey brat, come here." Sesshomaru was next to him in a second, leaving his 'tail' behind on Rin.

"Inu?"

"See if you can touch this barrier, but be careful about it." His arm reached foreword and up slightly, the dark blue sleeve falling to reveal the twin stripes on his wrist as he copied what he had seen Inuyasha doing, right down to sticking his hand in when it didn't hurt him.

He looked up at his 'big' brother confusedly; "Water?"

"No, magic." He understood the pup's confusion though; it did feel like cool water running around his hand as he pulled out and beckoned to the other child.

"Inuyasha wants Rin to touch it too?" She took his grunt as a yes and reached out touch it, putting both hands in and giggling at the way it felt when she combed her fingers through it. "Rin likes this, it's fun." Her ability to touch it had him wondering why it was there at all if it didn't stop humans or demons from entering, not to mention half-breeds such as himself.

Inuyasha snorted and crouched, trying to decide how it was best to take them through. It would be better if they all just walked through, otherwise he might not be free enough to defend them if something attacked. But doing that posed a risk of something separating them. So he settled on them holding hands as they went through, with Rin in between them on his left so his sword arm was free.

He got them into the proper places and took Rin's hand, then made sure the pup had a good grip on Rin's other hand. With his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt he stepped through with the children close behind, trying to hear past their delighted giggles at the way the barrier felt as they passed through.

Inside they found a home that looked like it was built directly into the mountain, it wasn't large but it couldn't be considered normal either. It was beautiful and they stared as someone very familiar to Inuyasha stepped out.

It was a dog demon-ess dressed in a deep blue flowing kimono that complemented her startling, silver accented blue eyes. A deep gray strip grace each cheekbone and her long black hair swung free nearly to the floor. Deep ebony fur similar to Sesshomaru's wound around her left arm and shoulder as she stepped gracefully towards them.

"It has been a while Inuyasha."

"Y-Yuma?" He couldn't believe his eyes, he hadn't seen this close friend of his fathers since he was nothing more then a pup. "You did this to him?"

She bowed her head in a yes then smiled mischievously and seemed to glide over. She hugged the half demon; "You've grown up well Inuyasha, unlike your brother there. He wanted to act like a spoiled pup, so I turned him into one." She bent down close to the little pup, laughing and tapping his nose smartly one finger when he growled. "You are such a bad pup, that is exactly what got you in this situation in the first place." Sesshomaru growled again and pushed Rin behind him. "You know he was just as protective of you when you two were younger."

"Feh." Inuyasha watched slightly amused as the female demon easily blurred around his brother to pick up Rin.

"Hello Rin, how are you today?"

"Rin is fine, Rin likes Yuma's hair, it is longer than even Lord Sesshomaru's!" The demon-ess laughed and sent a small glare at the growling pup that was only restrained by Inuyasha's hand on his shoulder.

"Now Rin, I know that Sesshomaru has been teaching you to speak properly has he not?"

"Yes but sometimes R- **I** forget." She looked down at her protector, "Lord Sesshomaru should stop growling at Yuma, she is very nice."

"Inu?"

"It's fine brat." The pup jumped onto Inuyasha's back, easily climbing up to peer over his shoulder at the female demon, still ticked at her for the nose tap he stopped growling and settled for glaring.

"What a little brat he is this time around, at least before his studies kept him in line. Inuyasha you have spoiled him." She laughed as the half demons ears laid back in anger.

"Well it's not like I wanted to take care of him! What the hell did he do anyways?"

"Language Inuyasha, come inside and I will explain." She turned with Rin and was followed by the dog brothers, she didn't miss the quiet 'feh' from one and low growl from the other.

Both brothers sneezed as they entered the heavily perfumed hut, looking around the numerous bundles of hanging herbs explain the heavy odor. Yuma gestured for them to have a seat and did not bother to hide her laughter when Sesshomaru walked over and tugged Rin by her hand to sit with him on Inuyasha's lap.

"It is interesting to know that some of his natural… personality traits, were not affected, he is still as possessive as he always was." She made a gesture with her hands and fairy light flooded the room, producing plenty of normal colored light but no heat.

Yuma peered at the little demon in his brother's lap and sighed, "Seeing him up close like this make me almost wish I had checked up on him personally, I had forgotten how cute he was when he was little. I am almost tempted to do the same to you too Inuyasha, you were absolutely adorable, especially with those ears." She only smiled when Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. "You seem to have control over the pup, send him over here I need to check him."

"For what?"

"To make sure there were no lasting effects from the spell that could harm him when it is reversed… That **is** why you are here is it not?"

"Feh." He pushed Sesshomaru to his feet, "Go brat."

"No." He whined when Inuyasha rapped his head lightly with one knuckle.

"What happened the last two times you didn't listen to me? Tell me what happened when you didn't listen."

Sesshomaru trembled a little, "Cliff… Then like Rin."

"Right, now go." He pointed towards the she-demon, grunting in disgust when Sesshomaru licked the nearby hand before walking across the room to where Yuma was seated on a large red cushion.

"Come here Sesshomaru." She pulled him onto her lap and ran her fingers through his bangs once before reaching behind him and undoing the tie on his braid. "Your hair is too pretty to be braided back like that, though perhaps tied up as your father wore it would be acceptable." She straightened his hair out and ran her fingers through it, looking satisfied when he began purring. While he was distracted she placed two fingers on his forehead and felt over him with her magic, checking him for any in discrepancies.

"Good, everything seems normal." She looked at the half demon with a small grin. "Are you sure you don't want to just keep him this way? He's a lot sweeter." She tickled him a little, minding her blue tinted claws as he laughed.

"And take over all of that assholes responsibilities? I don't know nothin' about running our father's lands."

"I see your lessons from when you lived there have been forgotten." Inuyasha turned his nose up at the sardonic humor.

"Feh. Are you going to change him back or what?" His glare softened when Sesshomaru came back over and hugged him around his neck.

"Inu?"

"Nothing brat." Inuyasha automatically put an arm under the pup as he waited for his answer.

"I am hungry Inuyasha. Rin- **I** haven't had anything to eat since the bad thing." The girl's eyes grew wide when Inuyasha's face twisted in anger and he turned on the calm female demon.

"What the fuck was that thing? It killed him!" He hoisted the trembling demon pup in his arm a little as he glared.

"Oh that? Merely a security measure, your dear brother destroyed my first one." She waved a hand dismissively, "He's fine isn't he? Those wonderful swords from your father saved him."

"You knew?"

"I've been watching the whole time. You were so good with those village children; they really look up to you. You know, when those children grow up at least a few of them will remember that and it will change their opinions of demons, and half-demons, when they are older." She ignored his growl, "I know how attached you have become to him so I will leave the decision of returning him to himself to you."

Yuma reached into one of her large sleeves and pulled out a blood red amulet then tossed it to him. "Destroy this and he will be returned to his former self."

Inuyasha and the pups examined the amulet; Sesshomaru in particular was fascinated and couldn't keep his claws off it. To the point of snatching it away and holding it really close to one eye so he could peer into the depths of it. The pup gasped and pushed it away from himself so it landed in Rin's lap.

"What's your problem brat?"

"Inu!" He pointed to the amulet, unable to voice his problem with his limited vocabulary.

"His memories are contained within the amulet, I believe he saw a one of you."

"Inu hurt, Sesshomaru." He looked sad and wasn't meeting his 'big' brothers eyes.

"Get over it brat, not like you could ever kill me. Will he remember any of this when he changes back?"

"It is possible. Here, they should eat something." She moved away into another room and came back with some food for the children.

"He's going to want his sword."

"Well that is just too bad, I destroyed it. He doesn't need a sword when its soul purpose is to shed your blood."

"He'll come for revenge if he remembers any of this, I'll probably be the first he tries to kill."

"He can't get past my barrier unless I wish him to. You will be leaving after they are done." It wasn't an order, more like a statement as if Yuma already knew what was going to happen and Inuyasha gave her a suspicious look.

"Why do I remember something about you being able to tell the future when I was younger?"

"Because I scryed for your father on occasion."

"Why did you do this to my brother?"

"I am fulfilling the wishes of your father and a good friend of yours. They are finished; I believe you should leave now. If you think there will be a fight wait until you have left the pass into my mountain. I do not need it to be destroyed further."

Inuyasha stood up grumbling and grabbed the kids, "Bitch."

"Thank you. We will see each other again Inuyasha," She stood and put a hand on his cheek. "Try to remember that your brother was only a pup when your father died, he was confused and hurt. The little girl you are holding proves that Sesshomaru still has his heart; I was there when the rift between you formed. By the time he realized his mistake his pride would not let him correct it. Do not let his mistake be yours." She kissed his forehead and whispered into his ear. "Your father and mother would be proud of you doing this for your brother, as well as Kagome."

She kissed each of the children's foreheads as well before stepping back, and looking into Inuyasha's wide golden eyes with a sad smile. "How do you know about Kagome?"

"I see into the future remember? Until we meet again Prince Inuyasha." She bowed slightly before snapping with one hand.

A strange shifting feeling came over the three of them and they were left slightly dizzy standing just outside the barrier, Inuyasha had no doubts that they would not be able to pass it now.

"Look, Jaken is here." Rin pointed to the unconscious, slightly toasted looking toad on the ground and Inuyasha set her down.

"Take his staff and wake him up, don't hit him with it."

"Rin will poke him." She picked up the fallen staff and began nudging the imp with the smaller end, calling his name between giggles.

Inuyasha helped Sesshomaru to sit on his shoulders before he held up the amulet to the light; it was a pretty stone set in a silver circle and the long chain flowed over his fingers. This was it; his time with his brother was over. He pushed the thoughts away as Jaken woke and began squawking. "Shut up. Let's go."

He picked the girl up and began walking, noticing that by the time they met up with the dragon, the pass was different. It was less menacing, and seemed somehow shorter.

Ah-Un roared it's greeting as they began walking out and obediently followed them. "Dragon, can you fly out of here now?" It nodded and he rolled his eyes, of course Yuma would make things easy **now**, after Sesshomaru had already been killed. "Let's go then, we'll go back to where we spent the night."

They went through the usual routine of wrapping Rin up so she would be warm then mounted the broad back with Jaken sitting sulkily behind them since Inuyasha wouldn't answer his questions.

"Inuyasha? Is Lord Sesshomaru going to be back to normal soon?"

"Yeah." The half demon was grateful when that ended the discussion and Rin turned back to talk to 'her lord'.

As the ride through the cold air continued, the unbidden memory of his brother throwing him out came to mind.

-Flashback-

Their father was dead from the wounds received in his battle with the great dragon. Sesshomaru was only fifteen, looking even younger due to way demons aged, and he was now lord of the western lands in their father's place.

He remembered trying to seek comfort from his brother only to be pushed away. He thought his brother was only grieving and would get over it.

Soon the days dragged on and Inuyasha was forced to spend his first human night in years alone. He had even risked going through the halls to his brother's room. He knocked on the door, "Sesshomaru? Are you in there?" He stumbled back when the door slid open to reveal his brother dressed in loose pants for bed with narrowed golden eyes.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" His brother's voice was so different from the warm one he was used to.

"I just thought…" He fidgeted his clawless hands nervously.

"You are old enough to stay by yourself, must I continue to indulge you Inuyasha? You are twelve years old, you will be fine." He remembered the distinctive sound of the door sliding harshly closed and the last glimpse he had of the cold golden eyes.

He had run as fast as he could with his human legs and sat curled up on his bed like the first new moon Sesshomaru had found him. Those frigid eyes were burned into his mind as he sat crying, unable to even fall asleep until the sun had risen.

The next morning he asked his mother what he had done and she hugged him like she used to when he was younger, "Sesshomaru is just overwhelmed. Come Inuyasha, we must gather our things. We are going to live at my old home now."

"But mother, I don't want to go there. The nobles do not like me, why can't we stay here?"

"The lord of this castle has requested that we leave." He remembered the sad look on his mother's face when he pulled away in a panic.

"No! Sess wouldn't do that! You're wrong." He fled from her and sought his brother out, he found him in their father's former study that now belonged to Sesshomaru. His brother was made to look even younger in their father's chair since he had yet to be fully grown.

"What do you want Inuyasha? I am very busy."

"Is what my mother said true? You want us to leave?"

"Yes."

"Why?" He had jumped back when Sesshomaru stood up and began shouting at him from across the large desk.

"This is you and your human mothers fault! If she weren't so weak father would have never died defending her! Get out of my sight. One with human blood such as yours does not belong here."

"But-"

"No! Leave you filthy half-breed, if I never see you again it will be too soon. I won't die protecting you like father, so remove yourself from my home **little brother**." He gasped; never had his brother called him that or spoke to him with such malice in his tone. So he shouted back even as the tears flowed.

"Fine! I don't want to be here with a cold hearted bastard like you anyways!" He heard a vase smash into the door right where his head was just seconds after he closed it.

They had been out of the castle that very day and back to his mother's old home, the place where he had first learnt what it meant to be a half-breed all those years ago. Soon he was left all alone in the world when she died and his hatred for his once beloved brother grew.

-End Flashback-

He was brought back as the dragons set down just next to the wooded area, and Inuyasha jumped off with the kids. Wanting to be in a more private place when he changed Sesshomaru back he returned to the clearing they had spent the night in.

Seeing as how his brother's clothes hadn't changed with him before he decided to change him. He pulled his under and over Kimono out and draped them around the pup after disrobing him of the dark blue clothes. The pup was obviously confused as he did this and also set out the rest of Sesshomaru's clothes on the dragon's back.

"Inu?" He became worried when saw the sadness in his brother's golden eyes and held up his arms, hurt when he wasn't picked up. "Inu? Please?" Inuyasha picked the pup up, unsurprised when a rough tongue ran over his cheek. "Inu?"

"Come on Sess, it's time for you to go back to normal." Unconcerned about whether it would be remembered he nuzzled the child's face briefly in affection before setting him behind the dragons. "Stay there." He made sure that the girl was behind him before clenching the amulet in his fist and whispered, "Goodbye Sess. It was definitely an interesting few days."

He crushed the amulet and a silver misted emerged from it. It shot towards Sesshomaru and engulfed him completely. Inuyasha was forced to knock Jaken out with his staff when the imp tried to go investigate and was holding the girl back.

Soon Sesshomaru emerged fully-grown, he looked innocent for only a moment before his face became blank and he dressed in privacy –minus the armor- behind the dragon. He stepped away from it as he finished with the sash and looked down as Rin attached herself to his leg.

"Rin is so happy! Lord Sesshomaru is back to himself! Rin missed her lord!" He patted her on the head once and allowed her to cry for a moment.

"Rin, wake Jaken."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" She ran over and shook the imp awake. A rock flew in from nowhere when Jaken began groveling.

"Jaken, you will leave with Rin."

"W-where to milord?"

"We will be returning home."

"Can Rin say goodbye to Inuyasha?" She took his silence as a yes, ran over to where Inuyasha was crouched watching things play out, and threw her arms around his neck. "Rin will miss Inuyasha." She lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper that he knew his brother could still hear, "Do you think Rin could touch Inuyasha's soft ears one more time since Lord Sesshomaru does not have any?"

Inuyasha glanced to his brother who seemed to be absorbed in inspecting his returned left arm and not paying them any attention. He looked back into the hopeful brown eyes of the little girl and her gaped tooth smile. "Fine." He lowered his head to her reach and let her pet his ears for a moment, pulling away before it could relax him too much. He blinked in surprise when she graced him with a kiss and another hug.

"Rin will miss Inuyasha." She turned back to his brother, "Will Rin get to see Inuyasha again?"

"Perhaps." He picked her up and set her onto the dragons' back.

"Promise?"

"Jaken, be on your way."

Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he watched the three leave with his back semi towards Sesshomaru, "It's better that you don't promise her anything, not as if you can keep them." He stood and pulled Tensaiga from his sash and tossed it to his brother. "Here's your sword. Yuma destroyed Tokijin."

"I am aware." Inuyasha sat back down with his arms and legs crossed, not caring if his brother decided to attack him as he listened for his departure. "I must at admit I am curious as to why you did not drop me from that cliff, or bothered at all."

"Feh, I wouldn't kill a child. You have that kid to take care of, you're a bastard but I wouldn't do that to her." 'She reminds me too much of Kagome.'

Sesshomaru's face held almost a soft look as he touched the horse charm hidden beneath his clothes and looked down on his half-brother. "You spoke of promises."

"What is this, twenty questions? But yeah, you promised to protect me."

"When have I broken that promise?" He was much closer now but Inuyasha didn't move.

"Trying to kill me sort of does that don't you think? Or how about letting me scrape by after you threw us out of the only home I knew and my mother died?"

"Yet you are still here, and stronger for it."

"You don't expect me to believe that all that shit you put me through was to **help** me? Feh. Just go away, I did what I came to do." He stood with his back still to his older brother and went to leave through the trees when an arm wrapped around his stomach and arms and another about his neck.

Sesshomaru spoke softly into one of his twitching ears, "If you believe that is so, what is to stop me from killing you right now, then proceeding to that human village you call home and destroying every last person that saw us?"

"Bastard, leave them out of this!" He heard the sigh that passed through his brother's lips and stiffened.

"I owe you my life little brother, so they may keep theirs." The arm about his neck removed itself and Sesshomaru began stroking one of his ears, just as he used to when they were younger.

He was confused and didn't understand, "S-stop." This wasn't fair, his brother wasn't supposed to do this. Sesshomaru was just suppose to leave so he could get back to being alone, back to his normal life of waiting for a time when he could somehow see Kagome again. Despite this he didn't move away when Sesshomaru began stroking the other ear as well, even though he was free to move. "Why are you doing this?"

"I wish for you to return home."

"Home?"

"Our fathers former lands." At this Inuyasha did pull away and whirled to look at his blank faced and voiced brother.

"No. How can I know this just isn't another trick to get Tetsusaiga now that your sword is gone?"

"I have no desire to possess father's sword any longer. I have never lied, it is beneath me."

As Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply when Yuma's words came to him, '**Do not let his mistake be yours**.' He closed his mouth and sunk to the ground with his face covered. "Why now?" He felt Sesshomaru kneel next to him and slightly over before those large hands were on his ears again.

"Look at me Inuyasha." He looked up from his hands into the soft golden eyes that looked just like they had when they were pups. "I wish for you to come back home, where you belong. It is time to put the foolish mistakes of the past behind us."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide when he saw the familiar spark of mischief in his brothers, the state he had been in was obviously still affecting his thoughts and actions, "It would truly anger Jaken. I am sure you are aware that he still smells like the Koi pond after all these years." He saw the amusement in Sesshomaru's eyes and wondered how he knew of his recent thoughts. "You seem to have forgotten that I am gifted with slight telepathic abilities when it comes to you, courtesy of the mistake we made as pups. I was aware of your memories."

"Feh." He pulled away from his brother and stood, watching warily as he followed.

"Will you come little brother?"

Inuyasha made his decision, damn the consequences if his brother was lying. It was too tempting to pass up. He shrugged and began walking after the path the dragons had taken, "Sure, if you answer one question."

Sesshomaru put his restored arm on his shoulders as they left the clearing, "Yes?"

"What the hell is that damn furry thing on your shoulder Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha grinned as he heard his brother's long lost laugh.

"I see you remain as tactful as ever Inuyasha."

-In the hidden home past the green barrier-

Yuma smiled as the two brothers disappeared into the trees; her promise to their father was kept. Soon she would be helping to complete the wishes of another. "Stubborn pups, more than sixty years just to get over this. What in the world are you two going to do when you meet Kagome again?" She smiled and shook her head at her own foolishness, "Of course. I will just find out for myself." She passed her hands over the pool of water and peered intently at the image that formed…

The End

Followed by an epilogue


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

-Higurashi Shrine-

Kagome woke to find herself in the well with a roof overhead, which meant that she was back in her own time. Filled with panic she climbed up and jumped back down, spraining her ankle as she hit the hard packed dirt. She beat at it with her fists trying to get through; tears ran unchecked down her face as she sobbed. "No! I want to go back… I want to go back… Inuyasha!"

The tears eventually slowed but did not stop as she carefully made her way up the ladder then up the steps. Without even bothering to check for people she slid the door open and began limping towards her house, halfway there she stepped wrong and Kagome braced her self for impact with the ground.

When it never came she opened her eyes to see an arm around her waist holding her up, she mumbled a thank you and made to pull away when the man's voice stopped her, "What are you crying for?" She looked up to see a guy that seemed only a little older than her with pitch-black hair pulled into a low ponytail and the most familiar pair of dark eyes. "You know I hate it when you cry."

She gasped and pulled away only to bump into to someone else, turning she stared into equally familiar sea green eyes that belonged to an auburn haired teenager that was about her age and height, "No."

"Hi."

She whirled back to those dark eyes once more, "But…" She watched as the man muttered under his breath and his eyes turned gold and his dark hair silver, complete with the puppy ears that made Inuyasha, with only a minor difference. A single smooth magenta strip adorned each cheek. But it was still Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Is that really you?"

"Feh." He grinned when she threw herself into his arms and held her tight, picking her feet up off the ground.

"Oh Inuyasha! The well wouldn't work and I thought for sure I would never see you again!" She heard a familiar 'poof' behind her and turned in Inuyasha's arms to see the pouting auburn haired boy was now a fox demon.

"So only the dog boy was missed? I feel so left out."

"S-Shippo? Is that really you?" The fox's less fluffy than it use to be tail twitched as he grinned.

"Who else would it be Kagome? You didn't expect me to stay a foot tall forever did you?" He rushed into her arms for a hug when she held them out, sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha as he did.

"Why you little runt. Come here!" Shippo ran as Inuyasha tried to hit his head, Kagome did the first thing that came to mind.

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha slammed to the ground while Shippo laughed and skipped away.

"I told you Sesshomaru, now where's that thousand you owe me?"

"Yes fox child it seems you were correct, even now my foolish brother cannot contain his temper." A tall man with stylish short black hair and startling hazel eyes showed up form some place out of sight.

"Stuff it fluffy!" Inuyasha sat up and spit gravel from his mouth.

"S- Sesshomaru!" Kagome's voice was a squeak and her powers flared as the man murmured under his breath to reveal the long silver hair and magenta markings of the demon Sesshomaru, not to mention that furry thing on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Kagome, he's okay now."

"Feh, he's still just as pompous."

"And you dear brother are still truly irritating. We have discussed your nick name for me countless times have we not?" He pulled out his wallet and handed Shippo the money required of him by the bet then turned to the stunned girl. "Hello Kagome." He looked surprise when after a few moments of blinking she darted forward and hugged him before stepping back and holding onto Inuyasha for dear life.

"How did this happen? What happened to the others? When did you two make up?" Something dawned on her and she 'eeked' loudly before sliding away from all of them with big eyes and pointed with a shaky finger, "Wait if you're here that means you are all over five hundred years old!"

Inuyasha scratched one ear as he looked at her odd behavior, "No, I think I am only around two hundred or something like that."

Sesshomaru sighed and proceeded to answer her actual questions, "A good friend of ours made this possible, all of it. Including the others being here." He gestured and Kagome's mouth dropped open as Miroku, Sango, and two young teenagers that looked like Kohaku and Rin stepped into view. Kilala mewed softly from Sango's arms.

She was about to rush to them when she felt the demonic aura coming from all of them, "You're not human."

"You are correct Kagome, a way to transform us into demons and give us the opportunity to see you again was presented. We excepted." He bowed and murmured like the dog brothers had, when he straightened a long, sleek, black foxtail and ears were visible. Otherwise he seemed the same besides looking odd in modern clothes.

A half formed thought ran through her head when she saw him, 'Of course, he **would** be a fox…'

Sango did the same and was transformed into a cat demon, complete with tail, ears and claws just like the others. Kohaku and Rin followed, both transforming into the same thing, beautiful swan demons. With white wings protruding from their backs and black markings surrounding their eyes and sweeping back to their two toned hair above elf ears. Mostly black with delicate stripes of white on the sides it was truly a beautiful sight as they flexed their large wings and created a gentle breeze.

"You, but, for me?" She looked ready to collapse from shock until they rushed forward to embrace her.

"Oh Kagome! How we've missed you!" Kagome started as she felt a hand rubbing her butt and looked up into Miroku's grinning face, the lecherousness of it made all the more prominent by the hint of fang. Once again the natural reaction came and she slapped him, then totally destroyed the force of it by kissing his cheek. She was just so happy that they weren't gone forever like she thought.

"I thought I had lost you all forever."

Another teenager stepped out and stood next to Sesshomaru, she looked familiar but Kagome couldn't quite place her finger on it, "Who are you?"

"I am Myu." Her voice was quiet and gentle sounding.

"From the village? But why are you here?"

"Lord Sesshomaru took me in much like he did Rin. It's all part of the story you will soon find out."

"What kind of demon are you?" She watched as the girl said the same spell as the others and transformed into a dark haired dog demon. Though she had no stripes, she did have the same fur thing that Sesshomaru did, only black.

Miroku wasn't so lucky as with Kagome when he tried to grope Sango; in a blur of motion he was out cold on his back with a bright handprint on his cheek along with a bump on his head instead of a kiss, and Sango's tail lashed in irritation while Shippo pouted. "Here's your five hundred Inuyasha, I thought he might at least refrain from groping Kagome." He handed over the money.

"How many bets did you guys make about me?" Kagome was tapping her foot with her hands on her hips.

"We had to find a way to pass the time while we waited for your lazy self to quit bawling and get out of the well."

Everyone quickly moved away from Inuyasha as Kagome's eye twitched and flames rose up behind her, "Inuyasha,"

His ears laid back at the sickly sweet tone, "Uh oh."

"SIT BOY!" Wham! Rin walked over and knelt next to him, poking him in the side and giggling at the muffled groan.

"Wow, that has got to hurt. Even for a full demon."

"Full demon? So that's why he has the stripes." Kagome helped Inuyasha up, not noticing the fur barely concealed under his shirt. She was standing close enough to him to make the half demon turned full, blush. Then she 'eeked' again, "You guys can't be here like this! What if somebody sees you!" She flapped her hands and they all concealed just their more prominent demon features (like the ears) just as her family came out to see what was going on.

"Kagome dear, what is all the noise ab- Oh my." She saw all the familiar faces and stopped mid-sentence. "Did you bring them all through the well dear?"

"No, I'm not sure how they got here."

"Well, come on in. I'll make some tea!" Several of them sweat dropped at the cheery attitude but the group paraded inside; easily dodging the spells Kagome's grandfather threw at them, some answering Sota's mile an hour questions.

Inuyasha and Kagome hung back, and he pulled her into a close hug. "I missed you Kagome. And because I was too immature before." Before she could ask he kissed her softly, pulling back to murmur hesitantly. "I… love you and I will never let you go again." He blanched when tears filled her eyes and was going to pull away when she latched onto his neck.

"I love you too Inuyasha." They kissed again and she dried her tears. "So you can make me a demon too?"

"If that is what you want." He was going to kiss her again when Sesshomaru stuck his head out the door.

"Inuyasha you will have all the time in the world for that. Kagome deserves some explanations."

"Yeah, yeah Fluffy, don't stress yourself." Sesshomaru growled at the nickname and disappeared back inside.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and they walked into the house, she whispered as they did, "So, did you ever find out what that fuzzy thing is on his shoulder?" Her eyes widened and she barely kept from freaking out as fur similar to Sesshomaru's snuck from beneath demon's shirt and slid around her waist.

Inuyasha gave her a fang filled grin, asking in a mocking tone, "What do you think?"

-In the hidden home past the green barrier in the same era as them-

Yuma waved her hands over the pool of water and sat back with a satisfied smile, she had gotten them all here together successfully. "You wished for your friends and Inuyasha to have the family and friendship they deserve Kagome. Your wish has come true; Inuyasha and the others have everything they need… You."

She grinned and made another pass over the bowl, smiling at the scene and exclaiming, "What cute little puppy-eared children! They had better bring them to visit after all the trouble I went through…"

()()()Their Beginning()()()

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** :Looks nervous: Okay, it's done… I know there are blanks, which is why you should look out for one shots that will be involved with this story! Any questions will have to be directed to my e-mail or you can IM me, both are in my profile. Thanks for sticking with it this far and I sincerely hope I did not disappoint. Shameless plug: If any of you like Yu-Gi-Oh and do not mind Yaoi, check out my other stories and drop a review! Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated!

* * *

Review Responses

**Battle and War:** You're an interesting reviewer. Thanks for the review!

**Darkunknownone:** Begging makes no difference since I had a schedule. :grins: Thanks for the review!

**Elantis Seasali:** Yep! Thanks for the review!

**engetsu:** Hope the waiting didn't kill you too much. Thanks for the review!

**heather(Anon):** I would never do that! (Not permanently at least) Thanks for the review!

**inugurl666:** Ha ha. You actually did review twice, though the first was mostly sniffles. Thanks for the review!

**Inu no Miko:** O.O0 Screaming… Thanks for the review!

**lightning streak:** So who won? You or the screen? Thanks for the review!

**MeLaiya:** Sniffling really takes the oomph out of threats… Thanks for the review!

**Morlana:** Thanks for the review!

**New Girl(Anon):** I do not remember there ever being that type of restriction on Tensaiga… just the Tetsusaiga. Thank you for refraining from patting me. Thanks for the review!

**sailor-saturn550:** Thanks for the review!

**Sesshy81:** Sorry, but it needed to happen. Hope this was good enough to earn your review for this most humble authoress. (What a Miroku moment.) lol Thanks for the review!

**sessinu girl:** Yeah. Thanks for the review!

**Shadow Dragon59:** I **knew** there was a reason I loved video games so much! Thanks for the review; I will sorely miss being terrified of you for not updating or making you cry! Not sure if that was sarcasm or not. o.O0 Your aunt **likes** Jaken? O.O scary…

**Shi no Yume:** Thanks for the review!

**Shrew-hanyou:** o.o0 I don't think you should hit Sesshomaru's things like that.

Puppy stories? I am afraid I have no clue what you are talking about.

It's okay, don't worry about it.

I dropped a review or two in a couple of your stories I had time to read! I will check out the rest later, I love the way you write. Thanks for the review!

**Tenshi no Yami:** Thanks for the review!

**Vulcana(Anon):** I just got another. -.-0

I would fix that but then I would have to do so much more editing. o.o0 Every time I read over it I somehow managed to skip that line, :shakes head: I really am in need a of a beta reader.****

I was absolutely terrified of that fight scene! Had me so paranoid I must have did it over five times when I first wrote this!

Yeah, I hope the progression of the characters sat well with you.

The licking thing was just another thing that I **had** to work in there.

lol Well, if he was trying to hate Inuyasha, and he didn't like Jaken because of how the imp treated Inu…

I laughed so hard when I first saw that and just couldn't resist making it a constant in the story.

I loved doing that; Jaken really gets on my nerves. So it was really fun to bash him around a bit.

I think that whole thing with Sesshomaru's death really helps to solidify the end of the story. He he... O.O0 I almost didn't put in those two lines, it wasn't until I had gone back and reread the chapter when I first wrote it that I added those.

Thanks **so** much for the review; I am looking foreword to what you have to say about the ending! : crosses fingers and hopes it is good.:

**wolfsbride: **Love torturing Jaken, and most of the time he is so deserving…

Thanks so much! That is my favorite too.

Looks like your space bar gave up at the end. o.O Thanks for the review!

**XxDaRk-MiKoxX(Anon):** Your name scares me a little. Thanks for the review!

* * *

A/N: That's all. Hopefully I will see you when I post the one shots! Thanks! Reviews are appreciated! 

Wish He Was Mine


End file.
